Obligado por el honor
by LyraG
Summary: Katniss sólo tenía quince años cuando sus padres la prometieron a Peeta "Tenazas" Mellark, el hijo mayor del jefe de la Cosa Nostra en Nueva York para así asegurar la paz entre las dos familias. Ahora a los dieciocho años, el día que Katniss ha estado temiendo desde hace años se cierne peligrosamente: el día de su boda con Peeta. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. SINOPSIS

Adaptacion del libro **Bound by honor** de la **serie Born in Blood Mafia Chronicles** de la escritora **Cora Reilly**. Adaptada con los personajes de **Los Juegos Del Hambre** , que son propiedad de la maravillosa escritora **Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.-**

 **.**

 **SINOPSIS.**

Nacida en una de las principales familias de la mafia en Chicago, Katniss Everdeen lucha por encontrar su propio camino en un mundo donde no hay opciones. Katniss sólo tenía quince años cuando sus padres la prometieron a Peeta "Tenazas" Mellark, el hijo mayor del jefe de la Cosa Nostra en Nueva York para así asegurar la paz entre las dos familias.

Ahora a los dieciocho años, el día que Katniss ha estado temiendo desde hace años se cierne peligrosamente: el día de su boda con Peeta.

Katniss teme casarse con un hombre que apenas conoce, sobre todo alguien como Peeta, que obtuvo su apodo de "Tenazas" por triturar la garganta de un hombre con sus propias manos. Peeta podría ser uno de los hombres más deseados en Nueva York gracias a su buena apariencia, riqueza y carisma digna de un depredador que sólo irradia poder, pero las chicas de la sociedad que se arrojan a él no saben lo que Katniss sí: el aura de chico malo no es sólo un juego; la sangre y la muerte acechan debajo de los sorprendentes ojos azules de Peeta así como detrás de su sonrisa arrogante.

En su mundo un exterior tan atractivo a menudo esconde al monstruo en su interior; un monstruo que puede matarte tan fácilmente como besarte.

La única manera de escapar del matrimonio con Peeta sería huir y dejar todo lo que ha conocido alguna vez detrás, pero Katniss no puede soportar la idea de no volver a ver a su familia nunca más.

A pesar del miedo, decide seguir adelante con el matrimonio; Katniss ha crecido entre depredadores como Peeta y sabe que incluso los bastardos más fríos y despiadados tienen un corazón y ella tiene toda la intención de abrirse paso en el de Peeta.

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

Hasta la próxima, por favor díganme si les gusto la historia.

Quiero aclarar que esta historia es una **adaptación del libro de Carol Reilly** , no me estoy adjuntando ningún derecho. Lo vuelvo a aclarar **no** es mía la historia, solo es **adaptación**.


	2. Prólogo

Adaptacion del libro **Bound by honor** de la **serie Born in Blood Mafia Chronicles** de la escritora **Cora Reilly**. Adaptada con los personajes de **Los Juegos Del Hambre** , que son propiedad de la maravillosa escritora **Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.-**

 **.**

 **PROLOGO.**

Mis dedos temblaban como hojas al viento a medida que los levantaba, mis latidos tan rápidos como los de un colibrí. La fuerte mano de Peeta era firme y estable cuando tomó la mía y puso el anillo en mi dedo.

De oro blanco con veinte pequeños diamantes.

Lo que tiene intención de ser un signo de amor y devoción para otras parejas no era más que un testimonio de su propiedad sobre mí. Un recordatorio diario de la jaula de oro en la que estaría atrapada el resto de mi vida. Hasta que la muerte nos separe no era una promesa vacía como sucede con tantas otras parejas que entraban al sagrado vínculo del matrimonio. No había manera de salir de esta unión para mí. Era de Peeta hasta el amargo final. Las últimas palabras del juramento que los hombres hacían cuando iniciaban en la mafia podrían muy bien haber sido el cierre de mi voto matrimonial: _Entro con vida y tendré que salir muerta._

Debería haber corrido cuando aún tenía la oportunidad. Ahora, con cientos de rostros de las familias de Chicago y Nueva York observando detrás de nosotros, huir ya no era una opción. Tampoco el divorcio. La muerte era el único final aceptable para un matrimonio en nuestro mundo. Incluso si me las arreglaba para escapar de los ojos vigilantes de Peeta así como de sus secuaces, la violación a nuestro acuerdo significaría la guerra. Nada de lo que mi padre pudiera decir impediría a la familia de Peeta ejercer venganza por hacerles quedar en ridículo.

Mis sentimientos no importaban, nunca lo hicieron. Había estado creciendo en un mundo donde no se conceden opciones, especialmente a las mujeres.

Esta boda no iba del amor, la confianza o la elección. Iba sobre el deber y el honor, de hacer lo que se espera.

Un vínculo para asegurar la paz.

No era idiota. Sabía de qué otra cosa se trataba todo esto: dinero y poder. Ambos estaban disminuyendo desde que la Mafia Rusa "la Bratva", la Tríada Taiwanesa, y otras organizaciones del crimen habían estado tratando de ampliar su influencia en nuestros territorios. Todas las familias italianas en los . necesitaban dejar a un lado sus luchas internas y trabajar juntas para vencer a sus enemigos. Debería estar honrada de casarme con el hijo mayor de la familia de Nueva York. Eso es lo que mi padre y cada otro pariente masculino habían intentado decirme desde mi compromiso con Peeta. Lo sabía, y no era como si no hubiera tenido tiempo para prepararme para este momento exacto y, sin embargo, el miedo atenaza mi cuerpo encorsetado en un agarre implacable.

—Puede besar a la novia —dijo el sacerdote.

Levanté la cabeza. Cada par de ojos en el pabellón me escudriñó, esperando un destello de debilidad. Padre se pondría furioso si dejaba que mi terror se mostrara en mi expresión y la familia de Peeta lo utilizaría contra nosotros.

Pero había crecido en un mundo donde una máscara perfecta era la única protección que tenían las mujeres y no tuve problemas para adoptar una expresión plácida. Nadie sabría lo mucho que quería escapar. Nadie más que Peeta. No podía esconderme de él, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar. A medida que mi mirada se encontraba con los ojos azules y fríos de Peeta, me di cuenta que lo sabía. ¿Con qué frecuencia había infundido miedo en los demás? Reconocerlo era probablemente una segunda naturaleza para él.

Se inclinó para cubrir los veinticinco centímetros que se elevaba por encima de mí. Sin ninguna señal de duda, miedo o vacilación en su rostro. Mis labios temblaron contra su boca a medida que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos. Su mensaje era claro: _Eres mía_

.

.

.

.


	3. CAPITULO 1

Adaptacion del libro **Bound by honor** de la **serie Born in Blood Mafia Chronicles** de la escritora **Cora Reilly**. Adaptada con los personajes de **Los Juegos Del Hambre** , que son propiedad de la maravillosa escritora **Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.-**

 **.**

UNO

.

TRES AÑOS ANTES.

Me acurrucaba en el sillón de nuestra biblioteca, leyendo, cuando un golpe sonó. La cabeza de Primrose descansaba en mi regazo y ni siquiera se movió cuando la puerta de madera oscura se abrió y nuestra madre intervino, su cabello rubio oscuro recogido con fuerza y anudado en un firme moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Madre estaba pálida, su rostro contraído por la preocupación.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunté.

Ella sonrió, pero era su sonrisa falsa.

—Tu padre quiere hablar contigo en su oficina.

Me moví con cuidado de debajo de la cabeza de Prim y la acomodé en la tumbona. Ella atrajo las piernas contra su cuerpo. Era pequeña para una niña de once años de edad, pero yo tampoco era exactamente alta con un metro sesenta y dos. Ninguna de las mujeres de nuestra familia lo era. Madre evitó mis ojos cuando avancé hacia ella.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —No sabía lo que podía haber hecho mal. Por lo general, Prim y yo éramos las obedientes; Annie era la que siempre rompía las reglas y era castigada.

—De prisa. No dejes que tu padre espere —dijo madre simplemente.

Tenía el estómago en nudos cuando llegué frente a la oficina de papá. Después de un momento reprimiendo mis nervios, llamé.

—Adelante.

Entré, obligando a mi cara a lucir cuidadosamente reservada. Padre estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio de caoba en un amplio sillón de cuero negro; detrás de él se alzaban estantes de caoba llenos de libros que padre nunca había leído, pero que escondían una entrada secreta al sótano y un pasillo que conducía fuera de las instalaciones.

Levantó la vista de una pila de hojas, su cabello gris peinado hacia atrás.

—Siéntate.

Me hundí en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y crucé las manos en mi regazo, tratando de no morderme el labio inferior. Padre odiaba eso. Esperé a que empezara a hablar. Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro a medida que me escrutaba.

—La Bratva y la Tríada están tratando de reclamar nuestros territorios. Son cada vez más audaces. Tenemos más suerte que la familia de Las Vegas que también tiene que lidiar con los mexicanos, pero no podemos seguir ignorando por más tiempo la amenaza que los rusos y los taiwaneses representan.

La confusión me invadió. Padre nunca hablaba de negocios con nosotras. Las chicas no tenían que saber de los detalles más delicados del negocio de la mafia. Sabía que no debía interrumpirlo.

—Tenemos que poner nuestra rivalidad con la familia de Nueva York a un lado y combinar fuerzas si queremos luchar contra la Bratva y la Tríada. —¿Paz con la familia? Padre y todos los demás miembros de la Organización de Chicago odiaban a la familia. Se habían estado matando entre sí durante décadas y solo recientemente decidieron ignorarse mutuamente a favor de matar a los miembros de otras organizaciones criminales, como la Bratva y la Tríada—. No hay un vínculo más fuerte que la sangre. Al menos la familia entiende eso bien.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Nacido en sangre. Jurado en sangre. Ese es su lema.

Asentí, pero mi confusión solo aumentó.

—Ayer me reuní con Haymitch Mellark. —¿Padre se reunió con el Capo dei Capi, el jefe de la mafia de Nueva York? Un encuentro entre Nueva York y Chicago no había tenido lugar en una década y la última vez no había terminado bien. Todavía se conoce como el Jueves Sangriento. Y padre no era ni siquiera el Jefe. Era solo el Consigliere, el asesor de Marvel Cavallaro que gobernaba la Organización en ese entonces y con ello la delincuencia en el Medio Oeste.

—Hemos acordado que, para que la paz sea una opción, tenemos que convertirnos en una sola familia. —Los ojos de padre se clavaron en mí y de repente ya no quise escuchar lo demás que tenía que decir—. Mellark y yo acordamos que te cases con su hijo mayor Peeta, el futuro Capo dei Capi de la familia.

Sentí como si estuviera cayendo en picada.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Mellark y Marvel han estado hablando por teléfono varias veces en las últimas semanas, y Mellark quería a la chica más hermosa para su hijo. Por supuesto, no podíamos darle a la hija de uno de nuestros soldados. Marvel no tiene hijas, de modo que dijo que eras la chica más bella disponible.

Annie era igual de hermosa, pero más joven. Eso probablemente la salvó.

—Hay tantas otras chicas hermosas —dije ahogadamente. No podía respirar.

Padre me miraba como si fuera su posesión más preciada.

—No hay muchas chicas italianas con el cabello como el tuyo. —Padre carcajeó—. Eres nuestra puerta a la familia de Nueva York.

—Pero, padre, tengo quince años. No puedo casarme.

Padre hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

—Si yo accediera, podrías hacerlo. ¿Qué nos importan las leyes?

Agarré los brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos, pero no sentí dolor. El entumecimiento se estaba abriendo paso a través de mi cuerpo.

—Pero le dije a Haymitch que la boda tendría que esperar hasta que cumplas los dieciocho años. Tu madre se mostró inflexible en cuanto a ser mayor de edad y terminar la escuela. Marvel dejó que le rogara.

Así que el Jefe le había dicho a mi padre que la boda tendría que esperar. Mi propio padre me habría arrojado a los brazos de mi futuro esposo ahora mismo. Mi esposo. Una oleada nauseabunda se estrelló sobre mí. Solo sabía dos cosas acerca de Peeta Mellark; se convertiría en el jefe de la mafia de Nueva York una vez que su padre se retirara o muriera, y que consiguió su apodo de "Tenazas" al triturar la garganta de un hombre con sus manos desnudas. No sabía qué edad tenía. Mi prima Clove tuvo que casarse con un hombre treinta años mayor que ella. Peeta no podía ser tan viejo, si su padre aún no se había retirado. Al menos, eso es lo que esperaba. ¿Era cruel?

 _Había aplastado la garganta de un hombre. Será el jefe de la mafia de Nueva York._

—Padre —susurré—. Por favor, no me obligues a casarme con ese hombre.

La expresión de padre se tensó.

—Vas a casarte con Peeta Mellark. Estreché la mano con su padre, Haymitch en cuanto a eso. Vas a ser una buena esposa para Peeta, y cuando te reúnas con él para la fiesta de compromiso, vas actuar como una dama obediente.

—¿Fiesta de compromiso? —repetí. Mi voz sonaba distante, como si un velo nebuloso cubriera mis orejas.

—Por supuesto. Es una buena manera de establecer vínculos entre nuestras familias, y va a dar a Peeta la oportunidad de ver lo que está obteniendo con el trato. No queremos decepcionarlo.

—¿Cuándo? —Me aclaré la garganta, pero el bulto permaneció inmóvil—. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta de compromiso?

—En agosto. No hemos fijado una fecha todavía.

Eso era en dos meses. Asentí, aturdida. Me encantaba leer novelas románticas y siempre que las parejas se casaban en ellas, había imaginado cómo sería mi boda. Siempre había imaginado que estaría llena de emoción y amor. Nada más que sueños vacíos de una niña estúpida.

—¿Entonces van a permitirme seguir asistiendo a la escuela? —¿Incluso, qué importa si me gradúo? Nunca iría a la universidad, nunca trabajaría. Todo lo que tendría permitido hacer sería calentar la cama de mi marido. Mi garganta se apretó aún más y las lágrimas escocieron mis ojos, pero no las dejaría caer. Padre odiaba cuando perdíamos el control.

—Sí. Le dije a Mellark que asistes a una escuela católica para niñas, cosa que pareció complacerle.

Por supuesto que sí. No podía correr el riesgo de que me acercara ni remotamente a los niños.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Por ahora.

Salí de la oficina como si estuviera en trance. Había cumplido quince hacía cuatro meses. Mi cumpleaños se había sentido como un gran paso hacia mi futuro, y por eso había estado emocionada. Tonta de mí. Mi vida ya había terminado antes de comenzar. Todo estaba decidido para mi.

.

.

.

No podía dejar de llorar. Annie acarició mi cabello mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su regazo. Ella tenía trece años, solo dieciocho meses más joven que yo, pero hoy esos dieciocho meses significaban la diferencia entre la libertad y una vida en una prisión sin amor. Intenté muy duro no resentirme con ella por ello. No era su culpa.

—Podrías tratar de hablar con padre de nuevo. Tal vez cambie de opinión —dijo Annie en voz baja.

—No lo hará.

—Tal vez madre será capaz de convencerlo.

Como si padre alguna vez dejaría a una mujer tomar una decisión por él.

—Nada de lo que cualquiera pueda decir o hacer hará alguna diferencia —dije miserablemente. No había visto a madre desde que me envió a la oficina de padre. Probablemente ni siquiera podía enfrentarme, sabiendo a lo que me había condenado.

—Pero Katniss...

Levanté la cabeza y me sequé las lágrimas de mi cara. Annie me miraba con sus ojos verdes lastimosos. Pero donde mi cabello era castaño oscuro el de ella era de color rojo. Padre a veces le decía bruja; y no era con cariño.

—Ya estrechó la mano con el padre de Peeta.

—¿Se reunieron?

Eso es lo que también me había preguntado. ¿Por qué había encontrado tiempo para reunirse con el jefe de la familia de Nueva York, pero no para contarme de sus planes de venderme como si fuera su mejor puta? Me sacudí la frustración y desesperación tratando de abrirse paso por mi cuerpo.

—Eso es lo que padre me dijo.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer —dijo Annie.

—No lo hay.

—Pero ni siquiera has conocido al chico. ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo se ve! Podría ser feo, gordo y viejo.

 _Feo, gordo y viejo_. Me hubiera gustado que esas fueran las únicas características de Peeta de las que tendría que preocuparme.

—Vamos a Google. Tiene que haber fotos de él en Internet.

Annie saltó y tomó mi laptop de mi escritorio, luego se sentó a mi lado, nuestros costados presionados uno contra otro.

Encontramos varias fotos y artículos sobre Peeta. Tenía los ojos azules más fríos que jamás hubiera visto. Podía imaginar muy bien cómo esos ojos miraban hacia abajo a sus víctimas antes de poner una bala en sus cabezas.

—Es más alto que los demás —dijo Annie con asombro. Así era; en todas las fotos que salía, era varios centímetros más alto que quienquiera que estuviera junto a él, y era musculoso. Eso probablemente explicaba por qué algunas personas lo llamaban el Toro a sus espaldas. Ese era el apodo que los artículos usaban, aunque también lo llamaban el heredero del empresario y dueño del club, Haymitch Mellark. Empresario. Tal vez por fuera. Todo el mundo sabía lo que realmente era Haymitch Mellark, pero por supuesto nadie era tan estúpido como para escribir sobre ello.

—Está con una chica nueva en cada foto.

Me quedé mirando la cara sin emoción alguna de mi futuro esposo. El periódico lo llamaba el soltero más deseado en Nueva York, heredero de cientos de millones de dólares. _Heredero de un imperio de muerte y sangre_ , es lo que debería decir.

Annie resopló.

—Dios, las chicas se lanzan a sus brazos. Supongo que es bien parecido.

—Se lo pueden quedar —dije con amargura. En nuestro mundo un exterior atractivo a menudo ocultaba al monstruo en su interior. Las chicas de sociedad solo veían su buena apariencia y riqueza. Pensaban que el aura de chico malo era un juego. Adulaban su carisma de depredador bien parecido, ya que irradiaba poder. Pero lo que no sabían, era que la sangre y la muerte acechaba debajo de la sonrisa arrogante.

Me puse de pie abruptamente.

—Necesito hablar con Plutarch.

Plutarch tenía casi cincuenta años y era el leal soldado de mi padre. También era el guardaespaldas de Annie y mío. Él sabía todo de todos. Madre lo llamaba chismoso. Pero si alguien sabía más sobre Peeta, ese era Plutarch

.

.

.

—Se convirtió en un hombre hecho y derecho a los once —dijo Plutarch, afilando su cuchillo en un molinillo como hacía todos los días. El olor a tomate y orégano llenaba la cocina, pero no me dio una sensación de confort como por lo general hacía.

—¿A los once? —pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz estable. La mayoría de las personas no se convertían en miembros plenamente iniciados de la mafia hasta los dieciséis años—. ¿Debido a su padre?

Plutarch sonrió, revelando un incisivo de oro, e hizo una pausa en sus movimientos.

—¿Crees que se le hizo fácil porque es el hijo del Jefe? Mató a su primer hombre a los once, por eso se decidió que iniciara antes.

Annie se quedó sin aliento.

—Es un monstruo.

Plutarch se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que tiene que ser. Para gobernar toda Nueva York, no puedes ser un mariquita. —Les dio una sonrisa de disculpa—. Una gallina.

—¿Qué pasó? —No estaba segura de querer saber. Si Peeta había matado a su primer hombre a los once, ¿cuántos más había matado en los nueve años transcurridos desde entonces?

Plutarch negó con su cabeza afeitada, y se rascó la larga cicatriz que iba desde la sien hasta la barbilla. Era delgado, y no de buen parecido, pero mi madre me dijo que pocos eran más rápidos con un cuchillo que él. Nunca lo había visto pelear.

—No puedo decirlo. No estoy tan familiarizado con Nueva York.

Vi a nuestro cocinero mientras preparaba la cena, tratando de concentrarme en algo que no fuera mi estómago revuelto y mi miedo abrumador. Plutarch estudió mi cara.

—Es un buen partido. Él será el hombre más poderoso en la Costa Este lo suficientemente pronto. Va a protegerte.

—¿Y quién me va a proteger de él? —susurré.

Plutarch no dijo nada porque la respuesta era clara: nadie me podía proteger de Peeta después de nuestra boda. No Plutarch, y mucho menos mi padre si es que se sintiera inclinado a hacerlo. Las mujeres en nuestro mundo pertenecían a su marido. Eran de su propiedad para hacer frente de cualquier forma que les placiera.

.

.

.


	4. CAPITULO 2

Adaptacion del libro **Bound by honor** de la **serie Born in Blood Mafia Chronicles** de la escritora **Cora Reilly**. Adaptada con los personajes de **Los Juegos Del Hambre** , que son propiedad de la maravillosa escritora **Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.-**

 **.**

DOS

.

Los últimos dos meses habían pasado demasiado rápido sin importar lo mucho que deseaba que el tiempo frene, para darme más tiempo para prepararme. Solo dos días hasta mi fiesta de compromiso. Madre estaba ocupada ordenando a los sirvientes alrededor, asegurándose que la casa estuviera impecable y que nada saliera mal. Ni siquiera era una gran celebración. Solo nuestra familia, la familia de Peeta y las familias de los respectivos jefes de Nueva York y Chicago fueron invitadas. Plutarch dijo que era por razones de seguridad. La tregua todavía era demasiado reciente para arriesgarse a una reunión de cientos de invitados.

Me hubiera gustado que la cancelaran por completo. En lo que a mí concernía, no tenía que conocer a Peeta hasta el día de nuestra boda. Tom saltaba de arriba abajo en mi cama, con una mueca en su rostro. Tenía solo cinco años y tenía demasiada energía.

—¡Quiero jugar!

—Madre no quiere que corras por la casa. Todo debe estar perfecto para los invitados.

—¡Pero ni siquiera están aquí! —Gracias a Dios. Peeta y el resto de los invitados de Nueva York llegarían mañana. Solo una noche más hasta que conozca a mi futuro esposo, un hombre que mató con sus propias manos. Cerré los ojos.

—¿Estás llorando otra vez? —Tom saltó de la cama y se acercó a mí, deslizando su mano en la mía. Su cabello castaño oscuro era un desastre. Traté de aplacarlo pero Tom apartó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Había intentado ocultar mis lágrimas de él. Sobre todo lloraba de noche cuando estaba protegida por la oscuridad.

—Prim dice que lloras todo el tiempo porque Peeta te ha comprado.

Me quedé helada. Tendría que decirle a Primrose que deje de decir esas cosas. Solo me metería en problemas.

—Él no me compró. — _Mentirosa. Mentirosa_.

—Da lo mismo —dijo Annie desde la puerta, sorprendiéndome.

—Shhh. ¿Qué pasa si padre nos escucha?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Sabe que odio que te vendiera como una vaca.

—Annie —advertí, haciendo un gesto hacia Tom. Él miró hacia mí.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurró.

—No me iré por un largo tiempo, Tom. —Pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta y la preocupación desapareció de su rostro y fue reemplazada por su expresión de estar tramando algo.

—¡Atrápame! —gritó y salió corriendo, empujando a un lado a Annie mientras corría como un rayo junto a ella.

Annie corrió tras él.

—¡Voy a patear tu trasero, pequeño monstruo!

Me precipité hacia el pasillo. Primrose asomó la cabeza fuera de su puerta y ella también corrió tras mi hermano y hermana. Madre me cortaría la cabeza si rompían otra reliquia familiar. Volé escaleras abajo. Tom todavía se encontraba a la cabeza. Era rápido, pero Primrose casi lo había atrapado mientras que Annie y yo éramos demasiado lentas en los tacones que mi madre nos obligaba a usar para practicar. Tom corrió hacia el pasillo que conducía al ala oeste de la casa y el resto de nosotras lo siguió. Quise gritarle que se detenga. La oficina de padre estaba en esta parte de la casa. Estaríamos en grandes problemas si nos sorprendía jugando. Se suponía que Tom debía actuar como un hombre. ¿Qué niño de cinco años actuaba como un hombre?

Pasamos la puerta de padre y el alivio se apoderó de mí, pero luego tres hombres doblaron la esquina al final del pasillo. Separé mis labios para gritar una advertencia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tom se detuvo en seco pero Primrose colisionó con el hombre en el centro con toda su fuerza. La mayoría de las personas habrían perdido el equilibrio. La mayoría de las personas no median dos metros y no eran macizas como un toro.

Paré en seco mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse a mi alrededor. Annie jadeó detrás de mí, pero mi mirada estaba congelada en mi futuro esposo. Miraba hacia la cabeza rubia de mi hermana pequeña, estabilizándola con sus fuertes manos. Manos que había utilizado para aplastar la garganta de un hombre.

—Primrose —dije, mi voz aguda por el miedo. Nunca llamaba a mi hermana por su nombre completo a menos que estuviera en problemas o que algo anduviera muy mal. Deseé ocultar mejor mi terror. Ahora todo el mundo me estaba mirando, incluido Peeta. Sus fríos ojos azules me escanearon de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en mi cabello.

Dios, era alto. Los hombres junto a él median más de un metro ochenta, pero él los eclipsaba. Sus manos todavía estaban sobre los hombros de Prim.

—Primrose, ven aquí —dije con firmeza, extendiendo una mano. La quería lejos de Peeta. Ella retrocedió y luego voló a mis brazos, enterrando su rostro contra mi hombro. Peeta levantó una ceja rubia.

—¡Ese es Peeta Mellark! —dijo Annie amablemente, sin molestarse en ocultar su disgusto. Tom hizo un sonido similar a un gato salvaje enfurecido, arremetió contra Peeta y comenzó a golpearle las piernas y el estómago con sus pequeños puños.

—¡Deja en paz a Katniss! ¡No la tendrás!

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento. El hombre junto a Peeta dio un paso hacia adelante. El contorno de un arma de fuego era visible debajo de su chaleco. Tenía que ser el guardaespaldas de Peeta, aunque realmente no entendía por qué necesitaría uno.

—No, Cesare —dijo Peeta simplemente y el hombre volvió a su puesto. Peeta capturó las manos de mi hermano en una de las suyas, deteniendo el asalto. Dudé que incluso sintiera los golpes. Empujé a Prim hacia Annie, quien envolvió un brazo protector alrededor de ella, entonces me acerqué a Peeta. Estaba completamente asustada, pero necesitaba alejar a Tom de él. Tal vez Nueva York y Chicago estaban tratando de dejar su enemistad de lado, pero las alianzas se pueden romper en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No sería la primera vez. Peeta y sus hombres seguían siendo el enemigo.

—Qué cálida bienvenida recibimos. Esta es la infame hospitalidad de la Organización —dijo el otro hombre con Peeta; tenía el mismo cabello negro pero sus ojos eran más oscuros. Era un par de centímetros más bajo que Peeta y no tan ancho, pero era inequívoco que eran hermanos.

—Finnick —dijo Peeta en una voz baja que me hizo temblar. Tom todavía estaba gruñendo y luchando como un animal salvaje, pero Peeta lo sostenía a un brazo de distancia.

—Tom —dije firmemente, agarrando su antebrazo—. Es suficiente. Esa no es la forma en que tratamos a los invitados.

Tom se congeló y luego me miró por encima de su hombro.

—Él no es un invitado. Quiere robarte, Katniss.

Finnick rio entre dientes.

—Esto es demasiado bueno. Me alegro que padre me convenciera de venir.

—Te lo ordenó —corrigió Peeta, pero sin apartar sus ojos de mí. No pude devolverle la mirada. Mis mejillas ardían con fervor por su escrutinio. Mi padre y sus guardaespaldas se aseguraban que Annie, Prim y yo no estuviéramos rodeadas de hombres muy a menudo, y aquellos que dejaban estar cerca de nosotras eran familiares o ancianos. Peeta no era de la familia, ni anciano. Solo tenía cinco años más que yo, pero parecía un hombre y me hacía sentir como una niña pequeña en comparación.

Peeta soltó a Tom y tiré de él hacia mí, su espalda contra mis piernas. Crucé mis manos sobre su pequeño pecho jadeante. Él no dejó de mirar a Peeta con ira. Deseé tener su valor, pero él era un niño, un heredero al título de mi padre. No se vería obligado a obedecer a nadie, salvo al Jefe. Podía _permitirse_ la valentía.

—Lo siento —dije, aunque las palabras me supieron agrias—. Mi hermano no tenía la intención de ser irrespetuoso.

—¡Sí la tenía! —gritó Tom. Cubrí su boca con mi mano y él se retorció debajo de mi agarre, pero no lo dejé ir.

—No te disculpes —dijo Annie bruscamente, ignorando la mirada de advertencia que le disparé—. No es culpa nuestra que él y sus escoltas ocupen tanto espacio en el pasillo. Por lo menos, Tom dice la verdad. Todo el mundo piensa que necesita rebosar de cariño ya que él va a ser el Capo...

—¡Annie! —Mi voz fue como un látigo. Ella cerró la boca con un chasquido, mirándome con los ojos como platos—. Lleva a Prim y a Tom a sus habitaciones. Ahora.

—Pero... —Echó un vistazo a mis espaldas. Y me alegré que no pudiera ver la expresión de Peeta.

—¡Ahora!

Agarró la mano de Tom y lo arrastró lejos junto con Prim. No creí que el primer encuentro con mi futuro esposo pudiera haber salido peor. Reuniendo coraje, me enfrenté a él y a sus hombres. Esperaba ser recibida con furia, pero en su lugar me encontré con una sonrisa irónica en la cara de Peeta. Mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza, y ahora que estaba sola con los tres hombres, los nervios retorcieron mi estómago. Madre se pondría furiosa si descubría que no me había vestido adecuadamente para mi primer encuentro con Peeta. Llevaba puesto uno de mis vestidos hasta el tobillo favoritos con mangas que llegaban a mis codos y estaba silenciosamente feliz por la protección que toda la tela me ofrecía. Crucé los brazos frente a mi cuerpo, insegura de qué hacer.

—Me disculpo por mi hermana y hermano. Son...—Luché por una palabra además de rudos.

—Protectores contigo —dijo Peeta simplemente. Incluso su voz era profunda, sin emociones—. Este es mi hermano Finnick.

Los labios de Finnick estaban extendidos en una gran sonrisa. Agradecí que no intentara tomar mi mano. No creí que pudiese mantener mi compostura si uno de ellos se hubiese movido más cerca.

—Y este es mi mano derecha, Cesare. —Él me dio el más breve asentimiento antes de regresar a su tarea de escanear el corredor. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? No teníamos asesinos escondidos en trampillas secretas.

Puse mi atención en la barbilla de Peeta y esperé que pareciera como si en realidad estuviese viendo sus ojos. Di un paso atrás.

—Debería ir con mis hermanos.

Peeta tenía una expresión conocedora en su cara, pero no me importaba que él viera qué tan incómoda, qué tan asustada me había puesto. Sin esperar que mede permiso, no era mi esposo ni mi prometido aún, me di la vuelta y rápidamente me fui, orgullosa de no haber caído en la urgencia de correr

Madre jaló del vestido que padre había elegido para la ocasión. Para el espectáculo de carne, como Annie lo llamaba. Aunque sin importar lo mucho que madre jale, el vestido no se hacía más largo. Me miré en el espejo con incertidumbre. Nunca había llevado nada tan revelador. El vestido negro se pegaba a mi trasero y cintura, y terminaba en lo alto de los muslos; la parte superior consistía en un corpiño dorado brillante con tiras de tul negro.

—No puedo usar esto, madre.

Madre encontró mi mirada en el espejo. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia arriba esta vez; era unos pocos tonos más oscuro que el mío. Llevaba un elegante vestido largo hasta el piso. Deseé que me hubiesen permitido algo más modesto.

—Te ves como una mujer—susurró.

Gemí.

—Me veo como una puta.

—Las putas no pueden permitirse un vestido como ese.

Las amantes de mi padre tenían ropas que costaban más de lo que algunas personas gastaban en un carro. Madre puso sus manos en mi cintura.

—Tienes una cintura de avispa y el vestido hace que tus piernas se vean muy largas. Estoy segura que Peeta lo apreciará.

Miré mi escote. Tenía pechos pequeños, que incluso el efecto push-up del corpiño no cambiaba. Era una quinceañera vestida para verse como mujer.

—Ten.—Madre me dio unos tacones negros de doce centímetros. Quizá alcanzaría la barbilla de Peeta usándolos. Me deslicé en ellos. Madre forzó una sonrisa falsa en su cara y acomodó mi largo cabello—. Mantén tu cabeza en alto. Marvel Cavallaro te llamó la más hermosa mujer de Chicago. Muéstrale a Peeta y a su séquito que eres más hermosa que cualquier mujer en Nueva York también. Después de todo, Peeta las conoce a casi todas.—La manera en que lo dijo me hizo estar segura que también había leído los artículos sobre las conquistas de Peeta, o quizá padre le había dicho algo.

—Madre—dije vacilante, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

—Ahora ve. Iré después de ti, pero este es tu día. Deberías entrar al salón sola. Los hombres estarán esperando. Tu padre te presentará a Peeta y luego iremos juntos al comedor para la cena.—Ya me lo había dicho docenas de veces.

Por un momento, quise tomar su mano y rogarle que me acompañe; en su lugar, me di la vuelta y salí de mi habitación. Agradecí que mi madre me hubiera forzado a llevar tacones las últimas semanas. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta del salón con chimenea en el primer piso del ala oeste, mi corazón estaba latiendo en mi garganta. Deseé que Annie estuviera a mi lado, pero madre probablemente le había advertido que debía comportarse. Tenía que hacer esto sola. Se suponía que nadie robara el espectáculo de la futura esposa.

Miré la madera oscura de la puerta y consideré huir. Risas de hombre se escuchaban detrás de ella, mi padre y el Jefe. Un cuarto repleto de los más poderosos y peligrosos hombres en el país y se suponía que tenía que entrar. Un solitario cordero entre lobos. Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar así. Ya los había hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.

Agarré la manija y la bajé. Me deslicé dentro, aún sin mirar a nadie mientras cerraba la puerta. Reuniendo mi coraje, enfrenté la habitación. La conversación murió. ¿Se suponía que diga algo? Me estremecí y esperé que no pudieran verlo. Mi padre parecía como el gato que consiguió la crema. Mis ojos buscaron a Peeta y su penetrante mirada me dejó helada. Contuve la respiración. Él dejó su vaso con líquido oscuro con un audible sonido metálico. Si nadie decía algo pronto, huiría de la habitación. Rápidamente escaneé las caras de los hombres allí reunidos. De Nueva York estaban Finnick, Peeta y Haymitch Mellark, y dos guardaespaldas: Cesare y un hombre joven que no conocía. De la Organización de Chicago estaban mi padre, Marvel Cavallaro y su hijo, el futuro líder Dante Cavallaro, así como Plutarch y mi primo Thread a quien odiaba con la fiera pasión de mil soles. Y a un lado estaba el pobre Tom, quien llevaba un traje negro como todo el mundo allí. Podía ver que él quería correr hacía mí y buscar consuelo, pero sabía lo que padre diría de eso.

Padre finalmente se movió hacia mí, puso su mano en mi espalda y me guio hacia los hombres como un cordero hacia el sacrificio. El único hombre que parecía en verdad aburrido era Dante Cavallaro; él solo tenía ojos para su whisky. Nuestra familia había ido al funeral de su esposa dos meses atrás. Un viudo en sus treinta. Podría haber sentido pena si no me asustara tanto, casi tanto como Peeta me asustaba.

Por supuesto, padre me dirigió directamente hacia mi futuro esposo con una expresión desafiante, como si esperara que Peeta se arrodillara con devoción. Por su expresión, Peeta bien podría estar viendo una roca. Sus ojos azules eran duros y fríos cuando enfocaron a mi padre.

—Esta es mi hija, Katniss.

Aparentemente, Peeta no le había mencionado nuestro embarazoso encuentro. Marvel Cavallaro habló:

—No prometí demasiado, ¿verdad?

Deseé que la tierra se abriera y me trague entera. Nunca había estado sometida a tanta... atención. La manera en que Thread me miraba puso mi piel de gallina. Él había sido iniciado solo recientemente y había cumplido dieciocho dos semanas atrás. Desde entonces, había sido incluso más desagradable que antes.

—No lo hiciste—dijo Peeta simplemente.

Padre pareció obviamente desconcertado. Sin nadie viéndolo, Tom se había colado detrás de mí y deslizó su mano en la mía. Bueno, Peeta se había dado cuenta y estaba mirando a mi hermano, lo que provocó que su mirada quedara demasiado cerca de mis muslos desnudos. Me moví nerviosamente y Peeta alejó la mirada.

—¿Quizá los futuros esposos quieren estar solos por unos pocos minutos?—sugirió Haymitch Mellark. Mis ojos se dirigieron bruscamente en su dirección y no logré ocultar mi sorpresa lo suficientemente rápido. Peeta se dio cuenta pero no pareció que le importara.

Mi padre sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse. No lo podía creer.

—¿Debería quedarme?—preguntó Plutarch. Le di una rápida sonrisa, que desapareció cuando mi padre sacudió la cabeza.

—Dales unos pocos minutos a solas—dijo. Haymitch Mellark en realidad le guiñó a Peeta. Todos se fueron hasta que solo Peeta, Tom y yo nos quedamos.

—Tom—llegó la fuerte voz de padre—. Sal de ahí ahora.

Tom renuentemente dejó ir mi mano y se fue, pero no antes de enviarle a Peeta la más mortal mirada que un niño de cinco años podía lograr. Los labios de Peeta se arquearon. Luego la puerta se cerró y nos quedamos solos. ¿Qué había significado el guiño del padre de Peeta?

Lancé una rápida mirada a Peeta. Había estado en lo correcto: con mis tacones, la parte superior de mi cabeza alcanzaba su barbilla. Él miró afuera por la ventana. No me dio ni una sola mirada. Vestirme como una puta no había hecho que Peeta se interesara más por mí. ¿Por qué lo haría? Había visto las mujeres con las que salía en Nueva York. Ellas habrían llenado el corpiño mucho mejor.

—¿Tú elegiste el vestido?

Salté, sorprendida de que hable. Su voz era profunda y calmada. ¿Alguna vez se emocionaba?

—No—admití—. Mi padre lo hizo.

La mandíbula de Peeta se tensó. No podía leerlo y me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Metió la mano en el interior de su chaqueta y por un ridículo segundo realmente pensé que estaba sacando un arma. En su lugar, sostuvo una caja negra en su mano. Se volvió hacia mí y miré fijamente su camisa negra. Camisa negra, corbata negra, chaqueta negra. Negro como su alma.

Este era un momento que millones de mujeres soñaban, pero me sentí fría cuando Peeta abrió la caja. En el interior había un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante grande en el centro entre dos diamantes ligeramente más pequeños. No me moví.

Peeta tendió su mano cuando la incomodidad entre nosotros alcanzó su pico máximo. Me sonrojé y extendí la mano. Me estremecí cuando su piel rozó la mía. Deslizó el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo, y luego me soltó.

—Gracias—me sentí obligada a decir las palabras e incluso mirarlo a la cara, que lucía impasible, aunque lo mismo no podía decirse de sus ojos. Se veían enojados. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Extendió su brazo y enlacé el mío con el suyo, dejando que me lleve fuera del salón, hacia e l comedor. No hablamos. ¿Tal vez Peeta estaba lo suficientemente decepcionado conmigo que cancelaría el compromiso? Pero no habría puesto el anillo en mi dedo si ese fuera el caso.

Cuando entramos al comedor, las mujeres de mi familia se habían unido a los hombres. Los Mellark no habían traído compañía femenina. Tal vez porque no confiaban en mi padre y los Cavallaro lo suficiente para arriesgarse a traer mujeres a nuestra casa.

No podía culparlos. Tampoco confiaría en mi padre o el Jefe. Peeta dejó caer su brazo y rápidamente me uní a mi madre y hermanas, que pretendieron admirar mi anillo. Annie me dio una mirada. No sabía con qué la había amenazado mi madre para mantenerla callada. Podía decir que Annie tenía un comentario crítico en la punta de la lengua. Sacudí la cabeza y ella puso los ojos en blanco. La cena pasó como un borrón. Los hombres discutieron negocios mientras las mujeres permanecían en silencio. Mis ojos se mantuvieron desviándose hacia el anillo en mi dedo. Se sentía demasiado pesado, demasiado apretado, _demasiado todo_. Peeta me había marcado como su posesión.

Después de cenar, los hombres se trasladaron al salón para beber, fumar y hablar de cualquier otra cosa que necesitara ser discutida. Volví a mi habitación, pero no pude conciliar el sueño. Con el tiempo, me puse una bata encima del pijama, salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. En un arrebato de locura, tomé el pasillo que conducía a la puerta secreta detrás de la pared en el salón. Mi Abuelo pensó que era necesario tener escapes secretos en la oficina y el salón con chimenea porque ahí es donde los hombres de la familia usualmente mantenían sus reuniones. Me pregunté, ¿qué pensó que pasaría con las mujeres después de que todos los hombres hubieran huido a través del pasadizo secreto?

Encontré a Annie con los ojos presionados contra la mirilla de la puerta disimulada. Por supuesto, ella ya estaba allí. Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos muy abiertos, pero se relajó cuando me vio.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? —pregunté en un susurro, preocupada de que los hombres en el salón pudieran oírnos. Annie se movió a un lado, así que pude ver a través de la segunda mirilla.

—Casi todo el mundo ya se ha ido. Padre y Cavallaro tienen detalles que discutir con Haymitch Mellark. Solo están Peeta y su séquito ahora.

Bizqueé a través del agujero, lo que me dio una vista perfecta de las sillas llenas de gente alrededor de la chimenea. Peeta se apoyaba contra la repisa de mármol de la chimenea, con las piernas cruzadas casualmente, un vaso de whisky en la mano. Su hermano Finnick se recostaba en un sillón junto a él, sus piernas separadas y esa sonrisa lobuna en su rostro. Cesare y el segundo guardaespaldas que habían llamado Cato durante la cena se sentaba en el otro sillón. Cato parecía ser de la misma edad de Finnick, por lo tanto, alrededor de los dieciocho. Apenas hombres para el estándar de la sociedad, pero no en nuestro mundo.

—Podría haber sido peor —dijo Finnick, sonriendo. Podría no haberse visto tan letal como Peeta, pero algo en sus ojos me decía que solo era capaz de ocultarlo mejor—. Ella podría haber sido fea. Pero, mierda, tu pequeña prometida es una aparición. Ese vestido. Ese cuerpo. Ese cabello y rostro. —Finnick silbó. Parecía que estaba provocando a su hermano a propósito.

—Es una niña —dijo Peeta con desdén. La indignación se levantó en mí, pero sabía que debía estar contenta que no me viera como un hombre veía a una mujer.

—No se veía como una niña para mí—dijo Finnick, luego chasqueó la lengua. Le dio un codazo al hombre mayor, Cesare—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Peeta está ciego?

Cesare se encogió de hombros con una mirada cautelosa hacia Peeta.

—No la miré de cerca.

—¿Y tú, Cato? ¿Tienes ojos funcionales en tu cabeza?

Cato alzó la vista, y rápidamente volvió a mirar abajo a su bebida. Finnick echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

—Maldición, Peeta, ¿le dijiste a tus hombres que cortarías sus penes si miraban a esa chica? Ni siquiera estás casado con ella.

—Ella es mía —dijo Peeta en voz baja, enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda con su voz, por no hablar de sus ojos. Miró a Finnick, quien sacudió la cabeza.

—Durante los próximos tres años, estarás en Nueva York y ella estará aquí. No puedes mantener siempre un ojo en ella, o tienes la intención de amenazar a cada hombre en la Organización. No puedes cortarles a todos sus penes. Tal vez Everdeen conoce a unos eunucos que puedan mantenerla vigilada.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer —dijo Peeta, removiendo la bebida en su vaso—. Cesare, encuentra a los dos idiotas que se supone deben proteger a Katniss. —La forma en que mi nombre salió de su lengua me hizo temblar. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía dos guardias ahora. Plutarch siempre me había protegido a mí y a mis hermanas.

Cesare se alejó inmediatamente y regresó diez minutos después con Plutarch y Thread, ambos parecían ofendidos por haber sido convocados como perros por alguien de Nueva York. Padre estaba un paso por detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó padre.

—Quiero tener unas palabras con los hombres que eligió para proteger lo que es mío.

Annie resopló a mi lado, pero yo la pellizqué. Nadie podía saber que estábamos escuchando esta conversación. A padre le daría un ataque si revelábamos la posición de su puerta secreta.

—Son buenos soldados, ambos. Thread es el primo de Katniss y Plutarch ha trabajado para mí por casi dos décadas.

—Me gustaría decidir por mí mismo si confío en ellos —dijo Peeta. Contuve la respiración. Eso era lo más cercano a un insulto que podría decir sin llegar a insultar a mi padre abiertamente. Los labios de padre se tensaron, pero dio una breve inclinación de cabeza. Permaneció en la habitación. Peeta se acercó a Plutarch—. Oí que eres bueno con el cuchillo.

—El mejor —intervino padre. Un músculo en la mandíbula de Peeta tembló.

—No tan bueno como su hermano, según los rumores —dijo Plutarch con un gesto hacia Finnick, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de tiburón—. Pero mejor que cualquier otro hombre en nuestro territorio —admitió Plutarch finalmente.

—¿Estás casado?

Plutarch asintió.

—Por veintiún años.

—Eso es mucho tiempo —dijo Finnick—. Katniss debe verse muy deliciosa en comparación con tu vieja esposa.

Ahogué un jadeo.

La mano de Plutarch se retorció un centímetro hacia la funda alrededor de su cintura. Todo el mundo lo vio. Padre observó como un halcón, pero no interfirió. Plutarch se aclaró la garganta.

—Conozco a Katniss desde su nacimiento. Ella es una niña.

—No será una niña durante mucho más tiempo —dijo Peeta.

—Siempre será una niña ante mis ojos. Y soy fiel a mi esposa. —Plutarch miró con furia a Finnick—. Si insultas a mi mujer de nuevo, le pediré a tu padre permiso para desafiarte en una pelea con cuchillos para defender su honor y te mataré.

Esto terminaría mal.

Finnick inclinó la cabeza.

—Podrías intentar. —Mostró sus blancos dientes—. Pero no tendrías éxito.

Peeta cruzó los brazos, luego dio una inclinación de cabeza.

—Creo que eres una buena opción, Plutarch.

Plutarch dio un paso atrás, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en Finnick, que no le hizo caso.

Los ojos de Peeta se enfocaron en Thread y dejó caer la civilidad que había envuelto al monstruo en su interior hasta ese momento. Se movió tan cerca de Thread que mi primo tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para devolverle la mirada. Thread intentó mantener una expresión arrogante y segura de sí mismo, pero se veía como un cachorro Chihuahua tratando de impresionar a un tigre de Bengala. Peeta y él bien podrían haber sido de dos especies diferentes.

—Él es de la familia. ¿Honestamente vas a acusarlo por tener interés en mi hija?

—Vi cómo veías a Katniss —dijo Peeta, sin apartar los ojos de Thread ni un momento.

—Como un melocotón jugoso que quieres follarte —agregó Finnick, disfrutando de esto mucho más de lo necesario.

Los ojos de Thread se lanzaron hacia mi padre, en busca de ayuda.

—No lo niegues. Conozco el deseo cuando lo veo. Y tú deseas a Katniss —gruñó Peeta. Thread no lo negó—. Si descubro que la estás mirando así de nuevo. Si me entero que estás en una habitación a solas con ella. Si averiguo que tocas aunque sea su mano, te mataré.

Thread se puso rojo.

—Tú no eres miembro de la Organización. Nadie te dirá nada incluso si la violo. Podría iniciarla para ti. — _Dios, Thread, cierra la boca_. ¿No podía ver el asesinato en los ojos de Peeta?—. Tal vez incluso lo filmaré para ti.

Antes de poder siquiera parpadear, Peeta había tirado al suelo a Thread y clavaba una rodilla en su columna vertebral, uno de los brazos de mi primo retorcido hacia atrás. Thread luchó y maldijo, pero Peeta lo contuvo rápido. Una de sus manos se apoderó de la muñeca de Thread mientras alcanzaba debajo de su chaleco con la otra, sacando un cuchillo.

Mis piernas se volvieron débiles.

—Vete ahora —le dije a Annie en un susurro. Ella no escuchó.

 _Aparta la mirada, Katniss._

Pero no podía. Padre seguramente detendría a Peeta. Pero la expresión de padre era de disgusto a medida que observaba a Thread. Los ojos de Peeta buscaron la mirada de padre; Thread no era su soldado. Este ni siquiera era su territorio. El honor exigía que obtuviera permiso del Consigliere, y cuando mi padre asintió, él bajó el cuchillo y cortó el meñique de Thread. Los gritos resonaron en mis oídos a medida que mi visión se volvía negra. Mordí mi puño para sofocar el sonido. Annie no lo hizo. Ella dejó escapar un chillido que podría haber despertado a los muertos antes de vomitar. Al menos, se había girado y apuntó lejos de mí. Su vómito se derramó por los escalones.

Detrás de las puertas, reinó el silencio. Nos habían escuchado. Agarré la parte superior de los brazos de Annie cuando la puerta secreta se abrió de golpe, revelando el rostro furioso de padre. Detrás de él estaban de pie Cesare y Cato, ambos con sus armas preparadas. Cuando nos vieron a Annie y a mí, las devolvieron a sus fundas bajo sus chaquetas.

Annie no lloró. Pocas veces lo hacía, pero su rostro estaba pálido y se apoyaba pesadamente contra mí. Si no la hubiera sostenido, mis propias piernas se habrían desplomado. Pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

—Por supuesto —dijo padre entre dientes, frunciéndole el ceño a Annie—. Debí haber sabido que eras tú causando problemas otra vez. —La apartó violentamente de mí y la lanzó dentro del salón, levantó la mano y la golpeó con fuerza en el rostro.

Di un paso en su dirección para protegerla y padre levantó su brazo de nuevo. Me preparé para el golpe, pero Peeta atrapó la mano de mi padre con su mano izquierda. Su mano derecha todavía estaba agarrando el cuchillo que había usado para cortar el dedo de Thread. El cuchillo y la mano de Peeta estaban cubiertos de sangre. Mis ojos se ampliaron. Padre era el dueño de la casa, el dueño de todos nosotros. La intervención de Peeta era un insulto contra el honor de mi padre.

Plutarch sacó su cuchillo y padre puso la mano en su arma. Finnick, Romeo y Cesare habían sacado sus propias armas. Thread estaba acurrucado en el suelo, inclinado sobre su mano, sus quejidos siendo el único sonido en la habitación. ¿Había habido alguna vez un compromiso rojo?

—No era mi intención faltarle el respeto —dijo Peeta tranquilamente como si la guerra entre Nueva York y Chicago no estuviera a punto de estallar—. Pero Katniss ya no es su responsabilidad. Perdió su derecho a castigarla cuando la hizo mi prometida. Ella es mía para lidiar ahora.

Padre bajó la mirada al anillo en mi dedo, y luego inclinó la cabeza. Peeta soltó su muñeca, y los otros hombres en la habitación se relajaron ligeramente, pero no guardaron sus armas.

—Eso es cierto. —Dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto hacia mí—. Entonces, ¿te gustaría el honor de hacerla entrar en razón?

La dura mirada de Peeta se fijó en mí y dejé de respirar.

—Ella no me desobedeció.

Los labios de padre se estrecharon.

—Tienes razón. Pero como yo lo veo, Katniss estará viviendo bajo mi techo hasta la boda y ya que el honor me impide levantar la mano contra ella, tendré que encontrar otra manera de hacer que me obedezca.—Fulminó a Annie con la mirada y la golpeó una segunda vez—. Por cada una de tus malas acciones, Katniss, tu hermana aceptará el castigo en tu lugar.

Apreté los labios, con las lágrimas escociendo en mis ojos. No miré a Peeta o a padre, no hasta que pudiera encontrar una manera de ocultar mi odio de ellos.

—Plutarch, lleva a Annie y a Katniss a sus habitaciones y asegúrate que se queden allí. —Plutarch enfundó su cuchillo y nos hizo un gesto para que lo siguiéramos. Pasé junto a mi padre, arrastrando a Annie conmigo, quien tenía la cabeza gacha. Se puso rígida cuando pasamos por encima de la sangre en el piso de madera y el dedo cortado yaciendo abandonado sobre este. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia Thread quien estaba aferrándose a su herida para detener el sangrado. Sus manos, su camisa y sus pantalones estaban cubiertos de sangre. Annie tuvo arcadas como si fuera a vomitar de nuevo.

—No —dije con firmeza—. Mírame.

Ella apartó los ojos de la sangre y se encontró con mi mirada. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y su labio inferior tenía un corte que estaba goteando sangre en su barbilla y camisón. Mi mano sobre la de ella se tensó. _Estoy aquí para ti._ Nuestras miradas encontradas parecieron ser su única ancla a medida que Plutarch nos guiaba fuera de la habitación.

—Mujeres —dijo mi padre en tono de burla—. Ni siquiera pueden soportarver un poco de sangre.—Prácticamente podía sentir la mirada de Peeta perforando mi espalda antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Annie se limpió el labio sangrando mientras nos apresurábamos detrás de Plutarch a través del pasillo y por las escaleras.

—Lo odio —murmuró—. Los odio a todos.

—Shh. —No quería que hable así delante de Plutarch. Él se preocupaba por nosotras, pero era el soldado de mi padre de los pies a la cabeza.

Me detuvo cuando quise seguir a Annie a su habitación. No quería que estuviera sola esta noche. Y tampoco quería estar sola.

—Escuchaste lo que dijo tu padre.

Miré a Plutarch.

—Necesito ayudar a Annie con su labio.

Plutarch sacudió la cabeza.

—No es nada. Ustedes dos juntas en una habitación siempre traen problemas. ¿Crees que es sabio irritar a tu padre más esta noche? —Plutarch cerró la puerta de Annie y suavemente me empujó en dirección a mi habitación contigua a la suya.

Di un paso dentro, luego me giré hacia él.

—Una habitación llena de hombres adultos observando a un hombre golpear a una chica indefensa, ese es el famoso valor de los hombres de la mafia.

—Tu futuro esposo detuvo a tu padre.

—De golpearme a mí, no a Annie.

Plutarch sonrió como si fuera una niña estúpida.

—Peeta podría gobernar Nueva York, pero esto es Chicago y tu padre es el Consigliere.

—Admiras a Peeta —dije con incredulidad—. Lo viste cortar el dedo de Thread y lo admiras.

—Tu primo tiene suerte que El Tenazas no le cortó otra cosa. Peeta hizo lo que todo hombre habría hecho.

Tal vez todo hombre en nuestro mundo.

Plutarch palmeó mi cabeza como si fuera un gatito adorable.

—Ve a dormir.

—¿Vigilarás mi puerta toda la noche para asegurarte que no me escape de nuevo? —pregunté desafiante.

—Mejor te acostumbras a ello. Ahora que Peeta ha puesto un anillo en tu dedo, se asegurará que siempre estés vigilada.

Cerré la puerta de golpe. Vigilada. Incluso desde lejos Peeta estaría controlando mi vida. Había pensado que mi vida seguiría como solía ser hasta la boda, pero, ¿cómo podría serlo cuando todo el mundo sabía lo que el anillo en mi dedo significaba? El meñique de Thread era una señal, una advertencia. Peeta había hecho su reclamo sobre mí y lo haría cumplir a sangre fría.

No apagué las luces esa noche, preocupada de que la oscuridad traiga de regreso imágenes de sangre y extremidades cortadas. De todos modos vinieron.

.

.

.

.


	5. CAPÍTULO 3

Adaptacion del libro **Bound by honor** de la **serie Born in Blood Mafia Chronicles** de la escritora **Cora Reilly**. Adaptada con los personajes de **Los Juegos Del Hambre** , que son propiedad de la maravillosa escritora **Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.-**

 **.**

 **TRES**

Mi respiración sale en bocanadas a medida que deja mis labios. Incluso mi grueso abrigo no podía protegerme del invierno de Chicago. La nieve crujía bajo mis botas mientras seguía a madre por la acera hacia el edificio de ladrillo, el cual albergaba la tienda de novias más lujosa en el Medio Oeste. Plutarch se arrastraba cerca, mi constante sombra. Otro de los soldados de mi padre cubría la parte trasera, detrás de mis hermanas.

Unas puertas giratorias de latón nos dieron la bienvenida al iluminado interior de la tienda y la dueña y sus dos asistentes nos dieron recibieron inmediatamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Everdeen —dijo la dueña con su voz cadenciosa.

Forcé una sonrisa. Se suponía que mi decimoctavo cumpleaños debía ser un día de celebración. En cambio significaba que solo era otro paso más cerca de casarme con Peeta. No lo había visto desde aquella noche que cortó el dedo de Thread. Me había enviado joyas costosas por mi cumpleaños, navidad, día de San Valentín y el aniversario de nuestro compromiso, pero ese era el alcance de nuestro contacto en los últimos treinta meses. Había visto fotos de él con otras mujeres en internet, pero incluso eso se detuvo hoy cuando nuestro compromiso se filtró a la prensa. Al menos ya no haría alarde de sus putas en público.

No me engañaba pensando que él no seguía durmiendo con ellas. Y no me importaba. Mientras tuviera a otras mujeres para follar, con suerte no pensaría en mí de esa manera.

—¿Solo seis meses hasta su boda si estoy correctamente informada? —añadió la dueña de la tienda alegremente. Era la única persona que parecía emocionada. No es de extrañar realmente, haría mucho dinero hoy. La boda que marcaba la unión definitiva de la mafia de Chicago y Nueva York iba a ser un asunto espléndido. El dinero era irrelevante.

Incliné la cabeza. 166 días hasta que tenga que intercambiar una jaula de oro por otra. Annie me dio una mirada que dejaba en claro lo que pensaba del asunto, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. A sus dieciséis años y medio, Annie finalmente había aprendido a manejar sus arrebatos, _en su mayoría_.

La dueña de la tienda nos llevó a la sala de probadores. Plutarch y el otro hombre se quedaron fuera de las cortinas. Prim y Annie se dejaron caer en el lujoso sofá blanco mientras madre comenzaba a ver los vestidos de novia en exhibición. Me quedé de pie en medio de la habitación. La vista de todo el tul blanco, seda, velos, brocados y lo que representaban hizo un nudo en mi garganta. Pronto sería una mujer casada. Citas de amor decoraban las paredes de la sala de probadores; se sentían como una burla teniendo en cuenta la dura realidad que era mi vida. ¿Qué era el amor sino un sueño tonto?

Podía sentir los ojos de la dueña y sus asistentes sobre mí, cuadré los hombros antes de unirme a mi madre. Nadie podía saber que no era la novia feliz que se suponía debía ser sino un peón en un juego de poder. Finalmente, la dueña de la tienda se acercó a nosotras y nos mostró sus vestidos más caros.

—¿Qué tipo de vestido preferiría tu futuro esposo? —preguntó agradablemente.

—Del tipo desnudo —dijo Annie, y mi madre le lanzó una mirada. Me sonrojé, pero la dueña de la tienda rio como si fuese todo muy divertido.

—Hay tiempo para eso en la noche de bodas, ¿no crees? —dijo y guiñó un ojo.

Alcancé el vestido más caro de la colección, un sueño de brocado; el corpiño estaba bordado con perlas e hilos plateados que formaban un delicado patrón floreado.

—Los hilos son de platino —dijo la dueña. Eso explicaba el precio—. Creo que tu novio estará contento con tu elección.

Entonces ella lo conocía mejor que yo. Peeta era tan extraño para mí como lo había sido hace casi tres años.

.

.

.

La boda se celebraría en los amplios jardines de la mansión Mellark en los Hamptons. Todo el mundo ya era un hervidero con los preparativos. No había puesto un pie en la casa o incluso en las instalaciones todavía, pero mi madre me mantenía al día, no es que se lo hubiera pedido.

Para el momento en que mi familia llegó a Nueva York hace unas horas, mis hermanas y yo habíamos estado acurrucadas en nuestra suite en el Hotel Mandarin Oriental de Manhattan. Haymitch Mellark había sugerido que viviéramos en una de las muchas habitaciones en la mansión hasta la boda en cinco días, pero mi padre había declinado. Tres años de cooperación tentativa y aún no confían entre sí. Me alegré. No quería poner un pie en la mansión hasta que tuviera que hacerlo.

Padre había accedido a dejarme compartir una suite con Prim y Annie, así mi madre y él tomaron una suite para ellos. Por supuesto, un guardaespaldas estaba posicionado frente a cada una de las tres puertas de nuestra suite.

—¿Realmente tenemos que asistir mañana a la despedida de soltera? —preguntó Prim, sus piernas desnudas se balanceaban sobre el respaldo del sofá. Madre siempre decía que Nabokov debió tener en mente a Primrose cuando escribió Lolita. Mientras Annie provocaba con sus palabras, Prim utilizaba su cuerpo para eso. Había cumplido catorce años en abril, una niña que usaba sus indefinidas curvas para obtener una reacción de todo el mundo que nos rodeaba. Se veía como la modelo adolescente Thylane Blondeau, solo que su cabello era un poco más claro y no tenía un espacio entre sus dientes frontales.

Eso me preocupaba. Sabía que era su forma de rebelarse contra la jaula dorada que era nuestra vida, pero aunque los soldados de padre observaban su coqueteo con diversión, había otros allá afuera que amarían malinterpretarlo.

—Por supuesto que debemos ir —murmuró Annie—. Katniss es la feliz novia, ¿recuerdas?

Prim resopló.

—Claro.

—Se incorporó bruscamente—. Estoy aburrida. Vamos de compras.

Plutarch no estuvo entusiasmado con la sugerencia, incluso con otro de los guardaespaldas de mi padre a su lado, afirmó que era casi imposible que nos mantuvieran bajo control. Finalmente cedió como siempre lo hacia.

.

.

.

Estábamos de compras en una tienda que vendía ropa al estilo rockera sexy que Prim desesperadamente quería probar cuando recibí un mensaje de Peeta. Era la primera vez que tenía contacto conmigo directamente y durante mucho tiempo lo único que pude hacer fue mirar la pantalla. Annie se asomó sobre mi hombro desde el probador.

—"Nos vemos en tu hotel a las seis. Peeta". Que amable de su parte preguntar.

—¿Qué quiere? —susurré. Tenía la esperanza de no tener que verlo hasta el 10 de agosto, el día de nuestra boda.

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo —dijo Annie, comprobando su reflejo.

.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa. No había visto a Peeta en mucho tiempo. Me alisé el cabello y luego enderecé mi blusa. Annie me había convencido de ponerme unos jeans negros ajustados que había comprado hoy. Ahora me preguntaba si algo que atrajera menos atención a mi cuerpo hubiera sido mejor. Todavía tenía quince minutos antes de que Peeta quisiera reunirse conmigo. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde todavía. Supuse que me llamaría una vez que llegara y me pediría bajar al vestíbulo.

—Deja de tontear —dijo Annie desde su lugar en el sofá, leyendo una revista.

—Realmente no creo que este atuendo sea una buena idea.

—Lo es. Es fácil manipular a los hombres como él. Prim tiene catorce años y ya lo ha averiguado. Padre siempre dice que somos el sexo débil porque no llevamos cerca una pistola. Tenemos nuestras propias armas Katniss, y tendrás que empezar a usarlas. Si quieres sobrevivir a un matrimonio con ese hombre, deberás usar tu cuerpo para manipularlo. Los hombres, incluso los bastardos e insensibles como ellos, tienen una debilidad y esta cuelga entre sus piernas.

No creía que Peeta pudiera ser manipulado fácilmente. No parecía como alguien que perdiera el control, a menos que él lo quisiera y realmente no estaba segura de desear que note mi cuerpo de esa manera.

Un golpe me hizo saltar y mis ojos volaron hacia el reloj. Todavía era demasiado temprano para Peeta y él realmente no subiría a nuestra suite, ¿o sí?

Prim salió corriendo de su dormitorio antes de que Annie o yo pudiéramos siquiera movernos. Llevaba su atuendo de chica rockera: pantalones de cuero ajustados y una camiseta negra ajustada. Creía que se veía tan adulta en él. Annie y yo pensamos que parecía una joven-de-catorce-años esforzándose demasiado.

Abrió la puerta, acentuando su cadera hacia afuera, tratando de lucir sexy. Annie gimió pero yo no le estaba prestando atención.

—Hola, Peeta —dijo Prim con voz aguda. Me acerqué para poder ver a Peeta. Estaba mirando hacia Prim, obviamente tratando de averiguar quién era ella. Finnick, Cato y Cesare estaban parados detrás de él. Vaya, había traído a su séquito. ¿Dónde estaba Plutarch?

—Eres Primrose, la hermana más joven —dijo Peeta, ignorando la expresión coqueta de Prim.

Prim frunció el ceño.

—Ya no soy tan joven.

—Sí, lo eres —dije con firmeza, acercándome a ella y poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros. Ella era solo un par de centímetros más baja que yo—. Ve con Annie.

Prim me dio una mirada de incredulidad pero luego se escabulló lejos.

Mi pulso estaba acelerado Cuando me volví hacia Peeta. Su mirada se detuvo en mis piernas, y luego se movió lentamente hacia arriba hasta que llegó a mi cara. Esa mirada no había estado en sus ojos la última vez que lo vi. Y me di cuenta con un sobresalto que era lo que quería.

—No sabía que nos encontraríamos en mi suite —dije, y luego me di cuenta que debí haberle saludado, o al menos intentado sonar menos grosera.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

Dudé, y luego di un paso atrás y dejé que los hombres pasen junto a mí. Solo Cesare se quedó afuera. Cerró la puerta, aunque hubiera preferido que la mantuviera abierta.

Finnick fue hacia Annie, quien rápidamente se incorporó y le dio su mirada más desagradable. Prim, por supuesto, le sonrió.

—¿Puedo ver tu arma?

Finnick le sonrió abiertamente pero antes de que pudiera responder, dije:

—No, no puedes.

Podía sentir los ojos de Peeta en mí, deteniéndose en mis piernas y en mi culo una vez más. Annie me dio un una mirada de _te-lo-dije_. Ella me pidió que use mi cuerpo; el problema era que prefería a Peeta ignorando mi cuerpo porque todo lo demás me aterrorizaba.

—No deberían estar aquí a solas con nosotras —murmuró Annie—. No es apropiado. —Casi bufé. Como si Annie le importara eso.

Peeta entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Dónde está Plutarch? ¿No debería estar custodiando esta puerta?

—Probablemente está en el aseo o fumándose un cigarrillo —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Sucede a menudo que las deja sin protección?

—Oh, todo el tiempo —dijo Annie burlonamente—. Verás, Prim, Katniss y yo nos escapamos cada fin de semana porque tenemos una apuesta de quién puede ligar con más chicos. —Prim dejó escapar una risa aguda.

—Quiero tener unas palabras contigo, Katniss —dijo Peeta clavándome su mirada fría.

Annie se levantó del sofá y se acercó a nosotros.

—¡Estaba bromeando, por el amor de Dios! —dijo ella, tratando de interponerse entre Peeta y yo, pero Finnick la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Prim observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos y Cato se quedó en la puerta, pretendiendo que esto no le concernía.

—Suéltame, o te voy a romper los dedos —gruñó Annie. Finnick levantó las manos con una amplia sonrisa.

—Vamos —dijo Peeta, su mano tocando mi espalda baja. Tragué un jadeo. Si se dio cuenta, no hizo ningún comentario—. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Los latidos de mi corazón palpitaron más rápido mientras asentía hacia la puerta de la izquierda. Peeta me llevó en esa dirección, ignorando las protestas de Annie.

—¡Voy a llamar a nuestro padre! No puedes hacer eso.

Entramos en mi habitación y Peeta cerró la puerta. No pude evitar sentir miedo. Annie no debería haber dicho esas cosas. Para cuando Peeta se enfrentó a mí, dije:

—Annie estaba bromeando. Ni siquiera he besado a nadie, lo juro. —El calor se deslizó en mi cara ante la admisión, pero no quería que Peeta se enoje por algo que ni siquiera había hecho.

Los ojos azules de Peeta me observaron fijamente con intensidad.

—Lo sé.

Mis labios se separaron.

—Oh. ¿Entonces por qué estás enojado?

—¿Me veo enojado contigo?

Decidí no responder. Él sonrió.

—No me conoces muy bien.

—Esa no es mi culpa —murmuré.

Tocó mi barbilla y me convertí en una estatua de sal.

—Eres como una cierva nerviosa ante las garras de un lobo. —No sabía lo cerca que llegó a lo que pensaba de él—. No voy a atacarte.

Debo parecer dudosa porque soltó una pequeña risa, bajando la cabeza hacia la mía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré con nerviosismo.

—No voy a tocarte así si eso es lo que te preocupa. Puedo esperar unos días más. Después de todo, he esperado tres años.

No podía creer que había dicho eso. Por supuesto, sabía lo que se esperaba en una noche de bodas, pero casi me había convencido de que Peeta no estaba interesado en mí de esa manera.

—Me llamaste niña la última vez.

—Pero ya no eres una niña —dijo Peeta con una sonrisa depredadora. Sus labios estaban a menos de un centímetro de los míos—.Estás haciendo esto realmente difícil. No te puedo besar si me miras de esa manera.

—Entonces tal vez debería darte esta expresión en nuestra noche de bodas —lo reté.

—Entonces tal vez voy a tener que tomarte desde atrás, así no tengo que verla.

Mi expresión cayó y alejé tambaleando, mi espalda chocando con la pared.

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—Relájate. Estaba bromeando —dijo en voz baja—. No soy un monstruo.

—¿No lo eres?

Su expresión se endureció y se enderezó, levantándose a toda su estatura de nuevo. Me arrepentí de mis palabras, a pesar de que eran la verdad.

—Quería discutir la cuestión de tu protección contigo —dijo en una voz sin emociones, formal—. Una vez que te mudes a mi penthouse después de la boda, Cesare y Cato serán responsables de tu seguridad. Pero quiero a Cato a tu lado hasta entonces.

—Tengo a Plutarch —protesté, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Al parecer, él está tomando demasiados descansos para ir al baño. Cato no dejará tu lado a partir de ahora.

—¿También va a vigilarme cuando me duche?

—Si quiero lo hará.

Levanté la barbilla, tratando de apagar mi ira.

—¿Permitirías que otro hombre me vea desnuda? En serio debes confiar en que Cato no tomará ventaja de la situación.

Los ojos de Peeta ardieron.

—Cato es leal. —Se inclinó más cerca—. No te preocupes, voy a ser el único hombre que alguna vez te vea desnuda. No puedo esperar. —Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y aparté los ojos.

—¿Qué hay de Prim? Ella y Annie comparten esta suite conmigo. Viste cómo puede ser Prim. Va a coquetear con Cato. Hará cualquier cosa para llamar su atención. No se da cuenta en lo que podría meterse al hacerlo. Necesito saber que está a salvo.

—Cato no tocará a tu hermana. Primrose solo está jugando. Es una niña. A Cato le gustan sus mujeres maduras y dispuestas.

" _¿Y tú no?"_ Casi pregunto, pero me tragué las palabras y asentí en su lugar.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia mi cama. Este era un recordatorio terrible de lo que sucedería pronto.

—Hay algo más. ¿Estás tomando la píldora?

El color desapareció de mi cara mientras me quedaba mirándolo.

—Por supuesto que no.

Peeta me escrutó con una calma inquietante.

—Tu madre podría haber hecho que empieces como preparación para la boda.

Estaba bastante segura que iba a tener un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento.

—Mi madre nunca haría eso. Ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo de estas cosas.

Peeta levantó una ceja.

—¿Pero sabes lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer en una noche de bodas?

Estaba burlándose de mí, el muy bastardo.

—Sé lo que ocurre entre las parejas normales. En nuestro caso, creo que la palabra que estás buscando es violación.

Los ojos de Peeta brillaron con emoción.

—Quiero que empieces a tomar la píldora. —Me entregó un pequeño paquete. Eran anticonceptivos.

—¿No necesito ver a un médico antes de empezar a tomar el anticonceptivo?

—Tenemos un médico que ha estado trabajando para la familia durante décadas. Esto proviene de él. Tienes que empezar a tomar la píldora inmediatamente. Tarda unas 48 horas para que empiecen a funcionar.

No lo podía creer. Parecía muy ansioso por dormir conmigo. Mi estómago se retorció.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces voy a utilizar un condón. De cualquier manera, en nuestra noche de bodas serás mía.

Abrió la puerta y me indicó que avanzara. Como si estuviera en trance, entré en la sala de estar de la suite. No tenía intención de hacerlo enojar, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. De todos modos, probablemente no era la última vez.

Plutarch estaba junto a Annie y Prim, luciendo molesto. Le frunció el ceño a Peeta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Deberías prestar más atención en el futuro y mantener tus descansos al mínimo —le dijo Peeta.

—Me fui solo unos pocos minutos y había guardias delante de las otras puertas.

Annie sonrió engreída. Los ojos de Finnick estaban fijos en ella.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —le espetó.

Finnick se inclinó hacia delante.

—Tu cuerpo caliente.

—Entonces sigue mirando. —Ella se encogió de hombros indiferente—. Porque eso es todo lo que alguna vez llegarás a hacer con mi cuerpo caliente.

—Basta —advirtió Plutarch.

No estaba observándolo, sino a Finnick, que tenía una expresión calculadora en su rostro.

—Cato se hará cargo del deber de guardia hasta la boda —dijo Peeta. Plutarch abrió la boca, pero Peeta levantó una mano—. Está hecho. —Se volvió hacia Cato, que se incorporó a la vez. Se alejaron unos pasos de nosotros.

Annie se presionó hacia mí.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Cato es mi nuevo guardaespaldas.

—Solo quiere controlarte.

—Shh. —Estaba viendo a Peeta y Cato. Después de un momento, Cato miró a Prim, luego asintió y dijo algo. Finalmente regresaron a nosotros.

—Cato se quedará contigo —dijo Peeta simplemente. Estaba siendo más frío desde que lo había llamado un monstruo.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó Plutarch.

—Puedes vigilar su puerta.

—O puedes unirte a nuestra despedida de soltero —sugirió Finnick.

—No me interesa —dijo Plutarch.

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras. Everdeen viene con nosotros.

¿Mi padre iba con ellos? Ni siquiera quería saber lo que estaban tramando.

Peeta se volvió hacia mí.

—Recuerda lo que te dije.

No respondí nada, solo agarré con fuerza el paquete de píldoras en mi mano. Sin decir una palabra más, Peeta y Finnick se fueron. Cato mantuvo la puerta abierta.

—También puedes irte —le dijo a Plutarch quien lo fulminó con la mirada pero salió después de un momento. Cato cerró la puerta con llave.

Annie se quedó boquiabierta.

—No puedes hablar _en serio._

Cato se apoyó en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados delante de él. No reaccionó.

—Ven, Annie. —

La jalé conmigo hacia el sofá y nos dejamos caer en él. Prim ya estaba de rodillas en el sillón, viendo a Cato con gran atención. Los ojos de Annie revolotearon a mi mano.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Anticonceptivos.

—No me digas que ese imbécil te lo dio hace un momento para que así pueda follarte en su noche de bodas.

Apreté los labios.

—No vas a tomarlas, ¿verdad?

—Tengo que hacerlo. Si no lo hago, Peeta igual no se detendrá. Solamente estará enojado.

Annie sacudió la cabeza, pero le di una mirada suplicante.

—No quiero discutir contigo. Vamos a ver una película, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente necesito la distracción. —Después de un momento, Annie asintió. Elegimos una película al azar, pero era difícil concentrarse con Cato vigilándonos.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche? —pregunté finalmente—. Me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿No puedes sentarte al menos?

Se dirigió hacia el sillón vacío y se dejó caer. Se quitó la chaqueta, revelando una camisa blanca y una funda sosteniendo dos armas junto a un largo cuchillo.

—Guau —susurró Prim. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Cato mantuvo su atención en la puerta. Ella dio un paso en su camino y no tuvo más remedio que mirarla. Ella sonrió y se deslizó rápidamente en su regazo, así que él se puso tenso. Salté del sofá de inmediato y la jalé fuera de él.

—Prim, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? No puedes actuar de esa manera. Un día, un hombre va a aprovecharse de ti. —Muchos hombres tenían problemas para entender que la ropa y los actos de provocación no significaban que una mujer _se lo buscó._

Cato se enderezó en el sillón.

—No me hará daño. Peeta se lo prohibió, ¿cierto?

—Podría robar tu virtud y después cortarte la garganta de modo que no puedas decirle a nadie —dijo Annie sin ayudar a nadie. Le lancé una mirada furibunda.

Los ojos de Prim se abrieron como platos.

—No lo haría —dijo Cato, sorprendiéndonos con su voz.

—No deberías haber dicho eso —murmuró Annie—. Ahora va a adularte.

—Prim, ve a la cama —le ordené y lo hizo bajo una protesta ruidosa—. Lo siento —dije—. No sabe lo que está haciendo.

Cato asintió.

—No te preocupes. Tengo una hermana de su edad.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinte.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que trabajas para Peeta?

Annie apagó el televisor para centrarse en su interrogatorio. Me acomodé en el respaldo.

—Cuatro años, pero he estado haciendo este trabajo durante seis años.

—Debes ser bueno si Peeta te eligió para proteger a Katniss.

Cato se encogió de hombros.

—Saber cómo desenvolverme en una pelea no es la razón principal. Peeta sabe que soy leal.

—Lo que significa que no vas a manosear a Katniss.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario de Annie. Cato probablemente lamentaba haber abandonado su puesto en la puerta.

—Peeta sabe que puede confiar en mí con lo que es suyo.

Los labios de Annie se tensaron. Eso no era lo que debía decir.

—Así que, si Katniss sale desnuda de su habitación esta noche y tienes una erección porque realmente no puedes evitarlo, ¿Peeta no te castraría?

Cato estaba obviamente sorprendido. Se me quedó mirando, como si en realidad le preocupara que hiciera eso

—Ignórala. No lo haré.

—¿A dónde irán Peeta y los otros hombres para la despedida de soltero?

Cato no respondió.

—Probablemente a un club nudista y después a uno de los prostíbulos que tiene la familia—murmuró Annie—. ¿Por qué es que los hombres pueden putear por ahí mientras que nosotras tenemos que salvaguardar nuestra virginidad para la noche de bodas? ¿Y por qué Peeta puede follarse a quien quiera mientras Katniss ni siquiera puede besar a un chico?

—Yo no hago las reglas —dijo Cato simplemente.

—Sin embargo, te aseguras que no la rompemos. No eres nuestro protector, eres nuestro guardián.

—¿Alguna vez has considerado que estoy protegiendo a chicos que no saben quién es Katniss? —preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Peeta mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarte. Por supuesto, podrías salir, ligar con un chico y seguir adelante, porque no serías a la que Peeta degolle.

—Peeta no es mi prometido —dijo Annie.

—Tu padre mataría a cualquier hombre que se acerque a ti, porque no querría que nadie eche a perder sus posesiones más preciadas.

Por primera vez, me di cuenta que solo porque me habían cedido a Peeta eso no significaba que Annie no se vería obligada a casarse con otra persona. De repente me sentí muy cansada.

—Me voy a la cama.

Me quedé despierta toda la noche, pensando en maneras de escapar de la boda, pero la única opción sería huir, y aunque Annie sin duda vendría conmigo, ¿qué hay de Primrose? No podría mantenerlas a ambas a salvo. Y ¿qué hay de Fabiano? ¿Qué hay de mi madre? No podía dejar a todos atrás. Esta era mi vida. No conocía nada más. Tal vez era una cobarde, aunque casarme con un hombre como Peeta probablemente requiere más valor que huir.

.

.

.


	6. CAPITULO 4

Adaptacion del libro **Bound by honor** de la **serie Born in Blood Mafia Chronicles** de la escritora **Cora Reilly**. Adaptada con los personajes de **Los Juegos Del Hambre** , que son propiedad de la maravillosa escritora **Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.-**

 **.**

CUATRO

.

La sala de estar de la suite estaba decorada para la despedida de soltera. Había tenido la esperanza de salvarme de esa tradición pero mi madre insistió que sería una ofensa para las mujeres de la familia de Peeta si no me conocían antes de la boda.

Alisé el vestido de cóctel verde. Era de un color que se suponía traía buena suerte. Sabía que mi interpretación de lo que sería buena suerte a estas alturas difería ampliamente de la interpretación de Peeta y mi padre.

A Prim no se le permitió asistir a la despedida de soltera ya que se le consideraba joven, pero Annie había discutido hasta lograr quedarse. Aunque me preocupaba que pudiera haber otra razón detrás del consentimiento por parte de madre. Annie había cumplido diecisiete hacía unos días. Eso significaba que casi era lo suficientemente mayor para casarse. Alejé ese pensamiento. Podía oír a madre y Annie discutiendo en el dormitorio sobre lo que se suponía que vestiría Annie cuando llamaron a la puerta de la suite. Era un poco temprano; no se suponía que los invitados llegaran hasta dentro de diez minutos.

Abrí la puerta. Bonnie estaba de pie frente a mí, Plutarch detrás de ella. Era mi prima pero cinco años mayor que yo. Su madre y mi madre eran hermanas. Ella sonrió disculpándose.

—Sé que llego temprano.

—Está bien —dije, retrocediendo para que así pudiera entrar. Plutarch se sentó de nuevo en la silla fuera de mi puerta. Me gustaba mucho Bonnie, así que no me importaba pasar algún tiempo a solas con ella. Era alta y elegante, con el cabello marrón oscuro, casi negro, y ojos del más oscuro verde que se pueda imaginar. Llevaba un vestido negro con una falda lápiz que llegaba a sus rodillas. Su esposo Antonio había muerto hacía seis meses, y mi boda sería la primera vez en la que ella usaría algo que no fuera negro. A veces se esperaba que las viudas, sobre todo las mayores, llevaran el luto por un año después de la muerte de su marido, pero Bonnie solo tenía veintitrés. La edad de Peeta. Me sorprendí deseando que su marido hubiera muerto antes de modo que ella pudiera haberse casado con Peeta y luego me sentí horrible. No debería estar pensando así. Romero se encontraba junto a la ventana.

—¿Podrías por favor esperar afuera? Una despedida de soltera no es lugar para un hombre.

Inclinó su cabeza y luego salió sin decir nada.

—¿Tu esposo te envió su propio guardaespaldas? —preguntó Bonnie.

—Aún no es mi esposo.

—No, tienes razón. Te ves triste —dijo con una expresión conocedora mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Champagne, refrescos y una gran variedad de aperitivos estaban colocados en una mesa detrás de él.

Tragué con fuerza.

—También tú. —Y me sentí inmediatamente estúpida por decir algo como eso.

—Mi padre quiere que vuelva a casarme —dijo, girando su anillo de boda.

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Tan pronto?

—No inmediatamente. Al parecer ya está hablando con alguien.

No podía creerlo.

—¿No puedes decir que no? Ya estuviste casada.

—Pero fue un matrimonio sin hijos, y soy demasiado joven para quedarme sola. Tuve que volver con mi familia. Mi padre insistió en ello para protegerme.

Ambas conocíamos ese código. Las mujeres siempre necesitaban protección del mundo exterior, sobre todo si estaban en edad de casarse.

—Lo siento —dije.

—Es lo que es. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Reí con amargura.

—Sí.

—Ayer vi a tu esposo cuando fui a visitar la mansión Mellark con mis padres. Es... imponente.

—Aterrador —agregué en voz baja. La expresión de Bonnie se ablandó, pero nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando madre y Annie salieron de la habitación. Y poco después llegaron más invitados.

Los regalos fueron de todo tipo, desde lencería a joyería hasta certificados por un día en un spa de lujo en Nueva York. Sin embargo, la lencería fue lo peor, y cuando abrí el regalo de la madrastra de Peeta, Nina, tuve problemas para mantener una expresión seria. Levanté el camisón blanco apenas existente y sonreí tensa. Todo el centro era transparente y era tan corto que ni siquiera cubriría mis piernas. Debajo de él, en la caja de regalo, había una pieza más pequeña de ropa: bragas de encaje blanco que revelarían la mayor parte de mi trasero y se mantenían unidas por un arco en la parte posterior. Un coro de murmullos de admiración provino de las mujeres a mi alrededor.

Me quedé boquiabierta ante la lencería. Annie colocó discretamente la punta de su dedo en su sien.

—Esto es para tu noche de bodas —dijo Nina con un brillo calculador en sus ojos—. Apuesto que Peeta amará quitártelo. Debemos complacer a nuestros maridos. Peeta sin duda esperará algo atrevido.

Asentí.

—Gracias.

¿Acaso Peeta le había dado esto a su madrastra para que me lo diera? No me sorprendería de su parte. No después de que él hubiera comprado las pastillas anticonceptivas para mí. Mi estómago se retorció por la preocupación, y solo se puso peor cuando la mujer empezó a hablar de su noche de bodas.

—¡Estaba tan avergonzada cuando llegó el momento de la presentación de sábanas! —susurró Glimmer, la prima de Peeta.

—¿La presentación de sábanas? —pregunté.

La sonrisa de Nina fue condescendiente cuando dijo:

—¿Tu madre no te lo explicó?

Miré a mi madre, quien apretó los labios, dos manchas rojas aparecieron en sus mejillas.

—Es una tradición siciliana que la familia ha mantenido con orgullo durante generaciones —explicó Nina, sus ojos fijos en mi rostro—. Después de la noche de bodas, las mujeres de la familia del novio van con la pareja a recoger las sábanas donde pasaron la noche. Luego las sábanas se presentan a los padres de la novia y el novio y a todo aquel que quiera ver la prueba de que el matrimonio ha sido consumado y que la novia era pura.

Glimmer rio.

—También se llama la tradición de las sábanas sangrientas por esa razón.

Mi cara estaba congelada.

—¡Esa es una tradición barbárica! —siseó Annie—. Madre, no puedes permitirlo.

—No depende de mí —dijo madre.

—Así es. No abandonaremos nuestras tradiciones. —Nina se dirigió a mí—. Y por lo que sé has estado bien protegida de la atención masculina, así que, no hay nada que temer. Las sábanas probarán tu honor.

Los labios de Annie se crisparon, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era que esta tradición significaba que definitivamente tenía que dormir con Peeta.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	7. CAPITULO 5

Adaptacion del libro **Bound by honor** de la **serie Born in Blood Mafia Chronicles** de la escritora **Cora Reilly**. Adaptada con los personajes de **Los Juegos Del Hambre** , que son propiedad de la maravillosa escritora **Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.-**

 **.**

CINCO

.

'' _**Incluso los bastardos más fríos tienen corazón. ''**_

.

.

La tarde antes del día de la boda, mi familia salió del Mandarin Oriental y se dirigió a la mansión Mellark en los Hamptons. Era una enorme construcción inspirada en palacios italianos, rodeada por poco más de una hectárea de jardines. El camino de entrada era largo y sinuoso, dando lugar a cuatro cocheras dobles y dos casas de huéspedes hasta finalizar en la mansión de frente blanco y techo con tejas rojas. Estatuas de mármol blanco se situaban en la base de la escalera doble que conducía a la puerta principal.

En el interior, los techos decorados, columnas y pisos de mármol blanco, la vista de la bahía y la larga piscina a través de las ventanas panorámicas me dejaron sin aliento. El padre y la madrastra de Peeta nos llevaron hacia el segundo piso del ala izquierda, donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones.

Annie y yo insistimos en compartir habitación. No me importaba si nos hacía ver inmaduras. La necesitaba a mi lado. Desde la ventana podíamos ver cómo los trabajadores comenzaban a levantar el enorme pabellón que serviría mañana como iglesia. Más allá, el océano se agitaba. Peeta no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, así no podríamos cruzarnos por accidente antes de la boda, lo que significaría mala suerte. Sinceramente no sé cómo podía tener más mala suerte de la que ya tenía.

.

.

.

— ¡Hoy es el día! —dijo madre con falsa alegría.

Me arrastré fuera de la cama. Annie tiró de las mantas sobre su cabeza, murmurando algo acerca de ser demasiado temprano.

Madre suspiró.

—No puedo creer que compartieran habitación como niñas de cinco años.

—Alguien tenía que asegurarse que Peeta no entrara—Dijo Annie por debajo de la manta.

—Plutarch patrulló el corredor.

—Como si él protegería a Katniss de Peeta —murmuró Annie, sentándose finalmente. Su cabello rojo era un desastre.

Madre frunció los labios.

—Tu hermana no necesita protección de su esposo.

Annie resopló, pero madre la ignoró y me hizo entrar al baño.

—Tenemos que prepárate. La esteticista estará aquí en cualquier momento. Toma una ducha rápida.

A medida que el agua caliente se vertía sobre mí, la compresión se instaló. Esto era todo, el día que había estado temiendo durante tanto tiempo. Esta noche sería Katniss Mellark, esposa del futuro Capo dei Capi y ex-virgen. Me apoyé contra la cabina de la ducha. Deseé ser como otras novias. Deseé poder disfrutar de este día. Deseé no tener que esperar mi noche de bodas con temor, pero había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que desear no cambia nada.

Cuando salí de la ducha, sentí frío. Ni siquiera mi suave bata de baño pudo detener mi estremecimiento. Alguien llamó y Annie entró con una taza y un plato en la mano.

—Ensalada de frutas y café. Al parecer no puedes comer panqueques porque podría hincharte. Qué mierda.

Tomé el café, pero negué con la cabeza a la comida.

—No tengo hambre.

—No puedes ir todo el día sin comer o te desmayarás cuando camines por el pasillo. —Hizo una pausa—. Aunque, pensándolo bien, me encantaría ver la cara de Peeta cuando lo hagas.

Tomé un sorbo de café y luego del tazón de Annie saqué y comí unos trozos de plátano. Realmente no quería desmayarme. Padre se pondría furioso y Peeta probablemente tampoco estaría muy feliz por ello.

—La esteticista ha llegado con su séquito. Podrías pensar que se necesitan para embellecer un ejército de pescadoras.

Sonreí débilmente.

—No las hagamos esperar.

Su mirada preocupada me siguió a medida que entrabamos al dormitorio, donde Prim y mi madre estaban esperando junto con las tres esteticistas. Comenzaron su trabajo a la vez, depilando con cera mis piernas y axilas. Cuando pensé que la tortura había terminado, la esteticista preguntó:

— ¿También la zona del bikini? ¿Sabe cómo la prefiere su esposo?

Mis mejillas explotaron con rubor. Madre en realidad me miró en espera de una respuesta. Como si supiera algo sobre Peeta y sus preferencias, especialmente en lo referente al vello corporal.

—Tal vez podríamos llamar a una de sus putas —sugirió Annie.

Madre jadeó.

— ¡Annie!

Prim parecía desorientada sobre toda la situación. Podría ser la reina del coqueteo pero eso era todo.

—Voy a quitar todo excepto un pequeño triángulo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo la esteticista con voz suave y asentí, dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Nos tomó horas prepararnos. Cuando nuestro maquillaje estuvo listo y mi cabello quedó recogido en un elaborado peinado que más tarde sostendría el velo y la diadema de diamantes, mis tías Livia y Ornatella entraron con mi vestido de novia y los vestidos de dama de honor de Prim y Annie. Faltaba solo una hora para la ceremonia.

.

.

.

.

.

Observé mi reflejo. El vestido era precioso; la cola se desplegaba a mi espalda, el bordado de platino brillaba donde la luz del sol lo golpeaba, y la cima de la cintura estaba acentuada por una cinta de satén blanco.

—Me encanta el corte corazón. Te da un escote impresionante —dijo tía Livia. Ella era la madre de Madge.

—Peeta seguramente lo apreciará —comentó tía Ornatella.

Algo en mi rostro debe haberle dicho a mi madre que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, así que apresuró a mis tías para que salgan.

—Dejemos que las tres chicas tengan un momento.

Annie apareció a mi lado. Su cabello rojo contrastaba maravillosamente con el vestido color menta. Abrió la caja con el collar. Diamantes y perlas rodeados por intrincados hilos de oro blanco.

—Peeta no escatima en costes, ¿verdad? Este collar y tu diadema probablemente cuestan más de lo que la mayoría de la gente paga por su casa.

La conversación y la risa de los invitados reunidos se elevaban desde los jardines a través de la ventana abierta en la habitación. De vez en cuando se oía un ruido metálico.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —pregunté, tratando de distraerme. Annie caminó hasta la ventana y se asomó.

—Los hombres están sacando sus armas y poniéndolas en cajas de plástico.

— ¿Cuántas?

Annie arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Cuántas armas coloca cada hombre?

—Una. —Ella frunció el ceño, entonces cayó en cuenta y asentí con gravedad—. Solo un tonto saldría de casa con menos de dos armas de fuego.

—Entonces, ¿por qué el espectáculo?

—Es simbólico —dije. _Al igual que esta horrible boda_.

—Pero si todos quieren paz, ¿por qué no asistir desarmados? Es una boda, después de todo.

—Ha habido bodas rojas antes. Vi fotos de una boda donde no se podía decir el color del vestido de la novia. Estaba empapado en sangre.

Prim se estremeció.

—Eso no va a suceder hoy, ¿verdad?

Cualquier cosa era posible.

—No, Chicago y Nueva York se necesitan demasiado entre sí. No pueden correr el riesgo de derramar sangre mientras la Bratva y los taiwaneses representen una amenaza.

Annie bufó.

—Oh genial, eso es reconfortante.

—Lo es —dije firmemente—. Al menos sabemos que nadie va a venir a hacer daño hoy. —Mi estómago se retorció en un nudo. Excepto por mí, tal vez. Probablemente.

Annie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí por detrás y descansó la barbilla en mi hombro desnudo.

—Todavía podemos huir. Podríamos quitarte el vestido y salir a hurtadillas. Están todos ocupados. Nadie se daría cuenta.

Prim asintió vigorosamente y se levantó de donde estaba encaramada en la cama.

Peeta se daría cuenta. Forcé una sonrisa valiente.

—No. Es demasiado tarde.

—No lo es —siseó Annie—. No te rindas.

—Habrá sangre en mis manos si rompo el acuerdo. Se matarían entre sí en retribución.

—Todos tienen sangre en sus manos. Cada puta persona en el jardín.

—No digas groserías.

— ¿En serio? Una dama no maldice. —Annie imitó la voz de nuestro padre al decirlo—. ¿Desde cuándo te comportas como una jovencita obediente?

Aparté la vista. Ella tenía razón. Eso me había llevado directamente a los brazos de uno de los hombres más letales en el país.

—Lo siento —susurró Annie—. No lo dije en serio.

Entrelacé nuestros dedos.

—Lo sé. Y tienes razón. La mayoría de las personas en el jardín tienen sangre en sus manos y merecen morir, pero son nuestra familia, lo único que tenemos. Y hay inocentes como Tom.

—Tom tendrá sangre en sus manos muy pronto —dijo Annie con amargura—. Se convertirá en un asesino.

No podía negarlo. Tom comenzaría su proceso de iniciación a los doce. Si lo que Plutarch había dicho era cierto, Peeta había matado a su primer hombre a los once

—Pero ahora es inocente, y por ahí hay otros niños y mujeres así.

Annie me inmovilizó con una dura mirada en el espejo.

— ¿De verdad crees que alguno de nosotros es inocente?

Haber nacido en nuestro mundo significaba haber nacido con sangre en las manos. Con cada respiración que tomábamos, el pecado era grabado profundamente en nuestra piel. Nacido en sangre. Jurado en sangre, como el lema de la Cosa Nostra de Nueva York.

—No.

Annie sonrió sombríamente. Prim se acercó a la cama y levantó mi velo unido a la diadema. Doblé las rodillas para que así pudiera fijarlo en lo alto de mi cabeza. Ella lo alisó suavemente hacia afuera.

—Desearía que te estuvieras casando por amor. Desearía que pudiéramos reír sobre tu noche de bodas. Desearía que no lucieras tan jodidamente triste —dijo Annie con fiereza.

El silencio entre nosotras se extendió. Prim eventualmente asintió hacia la cama.

— ¿Aquí es donde dormirás esta noche?

Mi garganta se tensó.

—No, Peeta y yo pasaremos la noche en el dormitorio principal. —No creía que consiguiera mucho, si es que algo, de descanso.

Alguien llamó y cuadré los hombros, poniendo mi expresión serena. Glimmer y Madge entraron, seguidas por madre.

—Guau Katniss, estás hermosa. Tu cabello se ve hermoso —dijo Madge. Ella ya llevaba su vestido de dama de honor y el color menta se veía precioso con su cabello rubio. Técnicamente, solo a las mujeres solteras se les permitía ser damas de honor, pero mi tío había insistido en que hiciéramos una excepción con Madge. Él estaba realmente interesado en encontrar un nuevo esposo para ella. Glimmer llevaba un vestido granate que llegaba hasta el suelo con mangas largas a pesar del calor de verano. Probablemente estaba destinado a ocultar cuán delgada se había puesto.

Forcé una sonrisa. Madre tomó el brazo de Prim.

—Vamos, Primrose, tus primas necesitan hablar con tu hermana. —Condujo a Prim fuera de la habitación y luego miró hacia atrás, hacia Annie quien estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá.

— ¿Annie?

Annie la ignoró.

—Me voy a quedar. No dejaré a Katniss sola.

Madre sabía que era mejor no discutir con mi hermana cuando estaba de mal humor, así que cerró la puerta.

— ¿De qué se supone que hablarán conmigo?

—De tu noche de bodas —dijo Madge con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Glimmer hizo una mueca, lo cual me recordó lo joven que era. Solo veintidós años. Se había puesto delgada. No podía creer que hubieran elegido enviar a estas dos para hablar conmigo sobre mi noche de bodas. El rostro de Glimmer hablaba de su infelicidad. Desde su boda con un hombre casi treinta años mayor que ella, se había estado desvaneciendo. ¿Eso estaba destinado a calmar mis miedos? Y Madge había perdido a su esposo hace seis meses en un altercado con los rusos. ¿Cómo podían esperar que hable de felicidad conyugal?

Alisé mi vestido con nerviosismo.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién las envió de todos modos? ¿Peeta?

—Tu madre—dijo Glimmer—. Quiere asegurarse que sepas lo que se espera de ti.

— ¿Lo que se espera de ella?—siseó Annie—. ¿Qué hay con lo que Katniss quiere?

—Es lo que es—dijo Glimmer con amargura—. Esta noche Peeta esperará reclamar sus derechos. Al menos él es guapo y joven.

La lástima por ella se despertó en mí, pero al mismo tiempo mi propia ansiedad hizo difícil consolarla. Tenía razón. Peeta era apuesto. No podía negarlo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba aterrada por tener intimidad con él. No me parecía un hombre que fuera gentil en la cama. Mi estómago se sacudió de nuevo.

Madge se aclaró la garganta.

—Peeta sabrá qué hacer.

—Tú simplemente acuéstate boca arriba y dale lo que quiere —añadió Glimmer—. No trates de luchar contra él; eso solo lo empeorará.

Todas la observamos y ella apartó la mirada.

Madge tocó mi hombro.

—No estamos haciendo un buen trabajo consolándote. Lo siento. Estoy segura que estará bien.

Annie resopló.

—Tal vez madre debería haber invitado a una de las mujeres que Peeta se ha follado a la boda. Ellas podrían haberte dicho qué esperar.

—Clove está aquí —dijo Glimmer, luego se puso roja, y tartamudeó—: Quiero decir, eso es solo un rumor. Yo... —Miró hacia Madge en busca de ayuda.

— ¿Una de las viejas novias de Peeta está aquí? —susurré.

Glimmer se estremeció.

—Pensé que sabías. Y en realidad no era su novia, era más como un juguete. Peeta ha estado con muchas mujeres.

Cerró la boca de golpe. Estaba luchando por el control. No podía dejar que la gente viera lo débil que era. ¿Por qué incluso me importaba si la puta de Peeta estaba en la boda?

—Está bien —dijo Annie poniéndose de pie—. ¿Quién carajo es Clove y por qué mierda está invitada a esta boda?

—Clove Parker. Es la hija de un senador de Nueva York que está en la nómina de la mafia —explicó Madge—. Tenían que invitar a su familia.

Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión y Annie se apresuró hacia mí.

—Oh, no llores Katniss. No vale la pena. Peeta es un idiota. Ya sabías eso. No puedes dejar que sus acciones lleguen hasta ti.

Madge me entregó un pañuelo.

—Vas a arruinar tu maquillaje.

Parpadeé un par de veces hasta que tuve control de mis emociones.

—Lo siento. Solo estoy un poco emocional.

—Creo que es mejor si se marchan ahora —dijo Annie bruscamente, ni siquiera mirando a Glimmer y a Madge. Hubo crujidos y después la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Annie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí—. Si él te hace daño, lo mataré. Lo juro. Tomaré una de esas malditas armas y pondré un agujero en su cabeza.

Me apoyé contra ella.

—Sobrevivió a la Bratva y a la Tríada, y es el boxeador más temido en la familia de Nueva York, Annie. Él te mataría primero.

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Lo haría por ti.

Me aparté.

—Aún eres mi hermana menor. Yo debería protegerte.

—Nos protegeremos la una a la otra —susurró—.Nuestro vínculo es más fuerte que sus estúpidos juramentos, la Omertá y sus votos de sangre.

—No quiero dejarte. Odio que tenga que mudarme a Nueva York.

Annie tragó fuerte.

—Te visitaré a menudo. Padre estará feliz de librarse de mí.

Hubo un golpe y madre entró.

—Es hora. —Escaneó nuestros rostros pero no hizo ningún comentario. Annie dio un paso atrás, sus ojos ardiendo en los míos. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió. Los ojos de madre se enfocaron en el liguero de encaje blanco sobre mi tocador—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para ponértelo?

Negué con la cabeza y lo deslicé hasta arriba hasta que llegó a descansar sobre la parte superior de mi muslo. Más tarde esta noche Peeta lo quitaría con su boca y lo lanzaría hacia el grupo de solteros reunidos. Alisé mi vestido de novia.

—Vamos—dijo madre—. Todos están esperando.

Me entregó mi ramo de flores, un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas, rosas nácar y ranúnculos rosas. Caminamos en silencio a través de la casa vacía, mis tacones resonando sobre los pisos de mármol. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras atravesábamos la puerta corredera de cristal hacia la terraza con vistas al patio trasero y a la playa. La parte del frente del jardín estaba ocupada por el enorme pabellón blanco donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de la boda. Pero detrás del pabellón docenas de mesas habían sido colocadas para la fiesta posterior. Me llegaban voces desde el interior del pabellón donde los invitados estaban esperando mi llegada. Un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas conducía desde la terraza hasta la entrada del pabellón. Seguí a madre dentro del pequeño espacio entre la parte exterior y la parte principal del pabellón. Padre estaba esperando y se enderezó cuando entramos. Madre le dio un breve asentimiento antes de entrar a la capilla improvisada. Su sonrisa lucía seria cuando me ofreció su brazo.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo en voz baja—. Peeta no sabrá lo que le golpeó.

Agaché la cabeza.

—Gracias, padre.

—Se una buena esposa, Katniss. Peeta es poderoso y una vez que tome el lugar de su padre, su palabra será ley. Haz que me sienta orgulloso, haz que la Organización se sienta orgullosa.

Asentí, mi garganta demasiado apretada para las palabras. La música empezó a sonar: un cuarteto de cuerdas y un piano. Padre bajó mi velo. Me alegré de tener una capa extra de protección, sin importar cuán delgada sea. Tal vez ésta ocultaría mi expresión desde lejos.

Padre me llevó hacia la entrada y dio una orden en voz baja. La tela se separó, revelando el largo pasillo y muchos cientos de invitados a cada lado de este. Mis ojos fueron atraídos hacia el final del pasillo donde Peeta estaba de pie. Alto e imponente en su traje y chaleco de color carbón con un lazo plateado y camisa blanca. Sus padrinos estaban vestidos con un chaleco y pantalones de vestir de un gris más claro, y no llevaban chaqueta, así como corbatín en lugar de una corbata. Tom era uno de ellos, con solo ocho, mucho más pequeño que los demás hombres.

Mi padre me empujó a lo largo del pasillo y mis piernas parecieron llevarme por propia voluntad a medida que mi cuerpo se sacudía con nervios. Traté de no mirar a Peeta, en su lugar observé a Annie y a Primrose por el rabillo de mi ojo. Ellas eran las dos primeras damas de honor y verlas me dio la fuerza suficiente para mantener la cabeza en alto y no salir corriendo.

Pétalos de rosas blancas cubrían mi camino y quedaban aplastadas debajo de mis pies. Eso era un poco simbólico en sí mismo, aunque estaba segura que no estaba destinado a serlo.

La caminata nos llevó siglos y aun así terminó demasiado pronto. Peeta extendió su mano, con la palma hacia arriba. Mi padre tomó las esquinas de mi velo y lo levantó, luego depositó mi mano sobre la de Peeta, cuyos ojos azules parecieron arder con una emoción que no pude entender. ¿Podía sentir mi temblor? No me encontré con su mirada.

El sacerdote nos recibió en su blanca toga, luego los invitados, antes de que comenzará su oración de apertura. Traté de no desmayarme. El apretón de Peeta era la única cosa que me mantenía centrada. Tenía que ser fuerte. Cuando el sacerdote finalmente llegó a las líneas finales del evangelio, mis piernas apenas eran capaces de soportarme. Anunció el rito de matrimonio y todos los invitados se levantaron de sus sillas.

—Peeta y Katniss —nos llamó el padre—. ¿Han venido aquí libremente y sin reservas para entregarse el uno al otro en matrimonio? ¿Amarán y honrarán al otro como hombre y mujer por el resto de sus vidas?

Mentir era un pecado, pero también lo era matar. Y este salón _exudaba_ pecado.

—Sí—dijo Peeta con su voz profunda y un momento más tarde mi propio "sí" le siguió. Salió firme.

—Ya que es su intención contraer matrimonio, unan sus manos derechas y declaren su consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.

Peeta apretó mis manos. Las suyas estaban calientes contra mi fría piel. Nos enfrentamos el uno al otro y no tuve más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo, Peeta Mellark, te tomo a ti Katniss Everdeen, como mi esposa. Prometo ser fiel en las buenas y en las malas, en la enfermedad y en la salud. Te amaré y te honoraré todos los días de mi vida. —Qué dulces sonaban las mentiras en su boca.

Recité las esperadas palabras y el sacerdote bendijo nuestros anillos. Mis latidos iban tan rápidos como aleteos de colibrí. Peeta tomó mi anillo del cojín rojo. Mis dedos temblaban como hojas al viento a medida que los levantaba, su mano fue fuerte, firme y estable cuando tomó la mía.

—Katniss, acepta este anillo como un signo de mi amor y fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

Deslizó el anillo en mi dedo. De oro blanco con veinte pequeños diamantes.

Lo que tiene intención de ser un signo de amor y devoción para otras parejas no era más que un testimonio de su propiedad sobre mí. Un recordatorio diario de la jaula de oro en la que estaría atrapada el resto de mi vida. Hasta que la muerte nos separe no era una promesa vacía como sucede con tantas otras parejas que entraban al sagrado vínculo del matrimonio. No había manera de salir de esta unión para mí. Era de Peeta hasta el amargo final. Las últimas palabras del juramento que los hombres hacían cuando iniciaban en la mafia podrían muy bien haber sido el cierre de mi voto matrimonial: _Entro con vida y tendré que salir muerta_.

Era mi turno para decir las palabras y deslizar el anillo en el dedo de Peeta. Por un momento, no estuve segura si podía lograrlo. El temor sacudiendo mi cuerpo era tan fuerte que Peeta tuvo que tomar mi mano y ayudarme. Esperé que nadie lo hubiera notado, pero los usuales ojos afilados de Finnick descansaban en mis dedos. Él y Peeta eran cercanos; probablemente se reirían de mi miedo por largo tiempo.

Debería haber corrido cuando aún tenía la oportunidad. Ahora, con los cientos de rostros de las familias de Chicago y Nueva York observando detrás de nosotros, huir ya no era una opción. Tampoco el divorcio. La muerte era el único final aceptable para un matrimonio en nuestro mundo. Incluso si me las arreglaba para escapar de los ojos vigilantes de Peeta así como de sus secuaces, la violación a nuestro acuerdo significaría la guerra. Nada de lo que mi padre pudiera decir impediría a la familia de Peeta ejercer venganza por hacerles quedar en ridículo.

Mis sentimientos no importaban, nunca lo hicieron. Había estado creciendo en un mundo donde no se conceden opciones, especialmente a las mujeres.

Esta boda no iba del amor, la confianza o la elección. Iba sobre el deber y el honor, de hacer lo que se espera.

Un vínculo para asegurar la paz.

No era idiota. Sabía de qué otra cosa se trataba todo esto: dinero y poder. Ambos estaban disminuyendo desde que la Mafia Rusa "la Bratva", la Tríada Taiwanesa, y otras organizaciones del crimen habían estado tratando de ampliar su influencia en nuestros territorios. Todas las familias italianas en los . necesitaban dejar a un lado sus luchas internas y trabajar juntas para vencer a sus enemigos. Debería estar honrada de casarme con el hijo mayor de la familia de Nueva York. Eso es lo que mi padre y cada otro pariente masculino habían intentado decirme desde mi compromiso con Peeta. Lo sabía, y no era como si no hubiera tenido tiempo para prepararme para este momento exacto y, sin embargo, el miedo atenaza mi cuerpo encorsetado en un agarre implacable.

—Puede besar a la novia —dijo el sacerdote.

Levanté la cabeza. Cada par de ojos en el pabellón me escudriñó, esperando un destello de debilidad. Padre se pondría furioso si dejaba que mi terror se mostrara en mi expresión y la familia de Peeta lo utilizaría contra nosotros.

Pero había crecido en un mundo donde una máscara perfecta era la única protección que tenían las mujeres y no tuve problemas para adoptar una expresión plácida. Nadie sabría lo mucho que quería escapar. Nadie más que Peeta. No podía esconderme de él, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar. A medida que mi mirada se encontraba con los ojos azules y fríos de Peeta, me di cuenta que lo sabía. ¿Con qué frecuencia había infundido miedo en los demás? Reconocerlo era probablemente una segunda naturaleza para él.

Se inclinó para cubrir los veinticinco centímetros que se elevaba por encima de mí. Sin ninguna señal de duda, miedo o vacilación en su rostro. Mis labios temblaron contra su boca a medida que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos. Su mensaje era claro: _**Eres mía.**_

No exactamente. Pero lo sería esta noche. Un estremecimiento me recorrió y los ojos de Peeta se estrecharon brevemente antes de que los rasgos de su rostro se volvieran en una apretada sonrisa a medida que encarábamos a los invitados aplaudiendo.

Él podía cambiar su expresión en un segundo. Tendría que aprender a hacerlo si quería una oportunidad en este matrimonio.

Peeta y yo caminamos más allá del pasillo, los invitados aplaudiendo, y dejamos el pabellón. Fuera, docenas de camareros esperaban con copas de champagne y pequeños platos de canapés. Era nuestro turno de aceptar las bendiciones de cada invitado antes de poder dirigirnos a las mesas y sentarnos para la cena. Peeta tomó dos copas de champagne y me ofreció una. Luego apretó mi mano otra vez y no pareció tener alguna intención de soltarla en ningún momento.

Se inclinó, sus labios rozando mi oreja y susurró: —Sonríe. Eres una novia feliz, ¿recuerdas?

Me puse rígida pero forcé la más brillante sonrisa en mi cara mientras los primeros invitados se apilaban fuera del pabellón y se alineaban para hablar con nosotros. Mis piernas comenzaron a doler cuando ya habíamos pasado la mitad de nuestros invitados. Las palabras dichas a nosotros eran siempre las mismas. Elogios para mí y mi belleza, y felicitaciones a Peeta por tener una esposa tan hermosa, como si eso fuera todo un logro, siempre seguidos por insinuaciones no tan ocultas sobre la noche de bodas. No estaba segura si mi cara permaneció alegre en todo el transcurso.

Aunque Peeta se mantuvo observándome como si quisiera asegurarse que seguía manteniendo la farsa.

Glimmer y su esposo fueron los siguientes. Él era pequeño, gordo y calvo. Cuando besó mi mano me obligué a no estremecerme. Después de unas pocas palabras de felicitación obligatorias, Glimmer agarró mis brazos y me acercó a su cuerpo para susurrarme al oído: —Hazlo ser bueno contigo. Hazlo amarte si puedes. Es la única manera de pasar por esto.

Después se alejó y su esposo envolvió su mano alrededor de su cintura, con una carnosa mano posándose en su cadera, y luego se fueron.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Peeta.

—Nada —dije rápidamente, contenta por los siguientes buenos deseos que evitaron que Peeta me pregunte más cosas. Asentí y sonreí, pero mi mente zumbó alrededor de lo que Glimmer me había dicho.

No estaba segura si alguien podía hacer que Peeta hiciera algo que no quiera. ¿Podía hacerlo querer ser bueno conmigo? ¿Podía hacerlo querer amarme? ¿Era incluso capaz de sentir tal emoción?

Arriesgué una mirada a él mientras hablaba con un soldado del grupo de Nueva York. Estaba sonriendo. Sintiendo mis ojos sobre él, se volvió y por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron. Había la más oscura y ardiente posesividad en sus ojos y enviaron un estremecimiento de miedo a través de mi cuerpo. Dudé que hubiera un parpadeo de gentileza o amor en su negro corazón.

—Felicidades, Peeta —dijo una fuerte voz femenina. Peeta y yo nos volteamos y algo en su comportamiento cambió ligeramente.

—Clove —dijo Peeta con un asentimiento.

Mis ojos se detuvieron sobre la mujer, incluso cuando su padre el Senador Parker comenzó a hablar conmigo. Era hermosa de una manera artificial con una nariz demasiado estrecha, labios rellenos y un escote que hacía que mi moderado pecho parezca un juego de niños. No creí que algo de eso fuera natural. O quizá mis celos estaban hablando. Alejé el pensamiento tan rápido como había llegado.

Con una mirada en mi dirección, ella se inclinó y le dijo algo a Peeta. Su cara permaneció en una máscara pasiva. Finalmente, se volvió a mí y me abrazó. Me tuve que forzar a no ponerme rígida.

—Debería advertirte. Peeta es una bestia en la cama, también está equipado como tal. Te dolerá cuando te tome y no le importará. No le importa nada sobre ti o tus ridículas emociones. Te follará como un animal. Te follará como un maldito salvaje —murmuró, luego dio un paso atrás y siguió a sus padres.

Pude sentir el color drenándose en mi cara. Peeta tomó mi mano y me estremecí, pero la apretó de todas maneras. Me concentré en mí y lo ignoré. No podía mirarlo ahora, no después de lo que esa mujer había dicho. No importaba si era necesario invitarla a ella y a sus padres. Peeta debería haberlos mantenidos lejos.

Podía notar que se frustraba con mi continúa negativa a encontrarme con su mirada a medida que hablábamos con los últimos invitados. Cuando caminamos hacia las mesas que habían sido establecidas bajo el techo de guirnaldas unidas a las vigas de madera, dijo: —No puedes ignorarme para siempre, Katniss. Ahora estamos casados.

Ignoré eso también. Estaba aferrándome a mi compostura con desesperado abandono y aun así la sentía deslizarse a través de mis dedos como arena. No podía, no rompería a llorar en mi propia boda, sobre todo porque nadie las confundiría con lágrimas de felicidad. Antes de que pudiéramos tomar nuestros asientos, un coro de "Bacio, Bacio" estalló entre nuestros invitados.

Había olvidado esa tradición. Cada vez que los invitados gritaran las palabras tendríamos que besarnos hasta que estuvieran satisfechos. Peeta me atrajo contra su pecho duro como una piedra y presionó otro beso contra mis labios. Traté en vano de no estar tan rígida como una muñeca de porcelana, sin ningún resultado. Peeta me soltó y, finalmente, se nos permitió sentarnos.

Annie se sentó a mi lado, luego se inclinó para susurrarme al oído: —Me alegra que no empujara su lengua hasta tu garganta. No creo que pudiera tragar algún alimento si tuviera que ser testigo de eso.

También me alegró. Ya estaba lo suficientemente tensa. Si Peeta realmente trataba de profundizar un beso frente a cientos de invitados, podría perder por completo la compostura.

Finnick se sentó junto a Peeta y le dijo algo que hizo que ambos se rieran. Ni siquiera quiero saber qué clase de broma obscena podría haber sido. El resto de los asientos en la mesa pertenecían a mis padres, Tom y Prim, al padre de Peeta y su madrastra, así como a Marvel Cavallaro, su esposa y su hijo Cato.

Sabía que debería estar hambrienta. Lo único que había comido en todo el día eran los pocos trozos de plátano por la mañana, pero mi estómago parecía contento de vivir solo de miedo.

Finnick se levantó de su silla después que todo el mundo se hubo acomodado y golpeó su cuchillo contra la copa de champaña para silenciar a la multitud. Con una inclinación de cabeza hacia Peeta y a mí, comenzó su brindis.

—Damas y caballeros, viejos y nuevos amigos, hemos venido aquí hoy para celebrar la boda de mi hermano Peeta y su impresionante y hermosa esposa Katniss...

Annie alcanzó mi mano debajo de la mesa. Odiaba tener la atención de todos sobre mí, pero fingí una sonrisa brillante. Finnick pronto hizo varios chistes inapropiados que tuvieron a casi todo el mundo bramando e incluso Peeta se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla con una sonrisa engreída, que parecía ser la única clase de sonrisa que se permitía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Después de Finnick, fue el turno de mi padre; alabó la gran colaboración de la mafia de Nueva York y la Organización de Chicago, haciendo que sonara como si esto fuera una fusión de negocios y no una fiesta de bodas. Por supuesto también dio algunas indirectas que era el deber de una esposa obedecer y agradar a su marido.

Annie agarró mi mano con tanta fuerza que para entonces estaba preocupada que se cayera. Por fin, fue el turno del padre de Peeta para brindar por nosotros. Haytmich Mellark no era tan impresionante, pero cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en mí, tenía que reprimir un escalofrío. La única cosa buena de escuchar el brindis era que nadie podría gritar "Bacio, Bacio" y que la atención de Peeta estaba centrada en otros lugares.

Sin embargo, ese respiro duró poco.

Los mozos comenzaron a montar las mesas con los aperitivos; todo, desde la ternera Carpaccio, el Vitel Toné, la mozzarella di Bufala, toda una pata de jamón de Parma, sobre una selección de quesos italianos, ensalada de pulpo, calamares marinados, así como ensaladas verdes y ciabiatta.

Annie agarró un pedazo de pan y lo mordió, y luego dijo: —Quise hacer un brindis como tu dama de honor pero padre lo prohibió. Parecía preocupado que dijera algo para avergonzar a nuestra familia.

Peeta y Finnick miraron en nuestra dirección. Ella no se había molestado en bajar su voz y deliberadamente ignoró la mirada de muerte de padre. Tiré de su brazo. No quería que se metiera en problemas. Con un resoplido, llenó su plato con aperitivos y empezó a comer. Mi plato aún estaba vacío. Un mozo me llenó La copa con vino blanco y tomé un sorbo. Ya había bebido una copa de champaña; eso combinado con el hecho de que no había comido mucho durante todo el día me hizo sentir un poco mareada.

Peeta puso una mano sobre la mía, impidiéndome tomar otro trago.

—Deberías comer.

Si no hubiera sentido los ojos de todos en la mesa sobre mí, habría ignorado su advertencia y bebido el vino. Agarré una rebanada de pan, comí un bocado, luego puse el resto en mi plato. Los labios de Peeta se apretaron pero no trató de convencerme a comer más, ni siquiera cuando la sopa fue servida y la dejé pasar sin tocarla. Sirvieron asado de cordero para el plato principal. La vista de los corderos enteros me revolvió el estómago pero era tradicional. El cocinero rodó una tabla de rostizados hacia nosotros, ya que teníamos que ser servidos primero. Peeta como el esposo consiguió la primera rebanada y antes de que pudiera declinar, le dijo al cocinero que también me diera una. El centro de la mesa se llenó con papas asadas al romero, puré de papas trufado, espárragos a la parrilla y mucho más.

Forcé una porción de cordero y de papa en mi boca antes de dejar mis cubiertos. Mi garganta estaba demasiado cerrada para comer. La acompañé con otro sorbo de vino. Por suerte Peeta estaba ocupado hablando con los hombres de la mesa sobre un club de rusos que habían atacado en Nueva York. Incluso Cato Cavallaro, el futuro Jefe de la Organización se veía casi animado cuando hablaba de negocios.

Una banda empezó a tocar cuando la cena hubo terminado, señal de que era el momento para el baile obligatorio. Peeta se puso de pie, tendiendo su mano. Dejé que me levante y al mismo tiempo resonó "Bacio, Bacio". Annie entrecerró los ojos y escaneó a los invitados, como si estuviera pensando en atacar al culpable que había iniciado el canto.

Cuando Peeta me empujó hacia él, tropecé contra su pecho a medida que el mareo me alcanzaba. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta, porque sus brazos a mí alrededor me sostuvieron firmes. Sus ojos perforaron los míos cuando bajó sus labios y los rozó contra los míos. La banda tocó más y más rápido, impulsándonos a entrar finalmente a la pista de baile; las mesas se habían colocado en círculos alrededor de ella. Peeta mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras me conducía hacia el centro. Todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor lo veía como un abrazo amoroso, pero era lo único que me mantenía en posición vertical.

Me atrajo contra su pecho para el vals y no tuve más remedio que descansar mi mejilla contra él. Podía sentir una pistola debajo de su chaleco. Incluso el novio no pudo venir a su boda desarmado. Por primera vez me alegraba de su fuerza. No tuvo problemas en mantenerme de pie durante el baile. Cuando terminó, se inclinó.

—Una vez que estemos de vuelta en la mesa, vas a comer. No quiero que te desmayes durante nuestra celebración y mucho menos durante nuestra noche de bodas.

Hice lo que me pidió y me obligué a comer unos cuantos bocados más de papas y carne fría ahora. La mirada alerta de Peeta comprobándome mientras hablaba con Finnick. La pista de baile estaba llena con otras personas ahora. Prim se levantó de su silla y le pidió bailar a Romero. Ninguna sorpresa ahí. Él no pudo negarse, por supuesto. Tampoco pude negarme cuando el padre de Peeta me pidió un baile. Después de eso me entregaron de un hombre al siguiente hasta que perdí la cuenta de sus nombres y caras. Durante todo momento, los ojos de Peeta siguieron cada uno de mis movimientos, incluso cuando se puso a bailar con las mujeres de nuestras familias.

Annie, tampoco pudo escapar a la pista de baile. La atrapé bailando con Finnick al menos tres veces y su cara se volvía más sombría a cada minuto.

— ¿Puedo?

Me sobresalté al oír la voz lejanamente familiar que envió un escalofrío de miedo a través de mi cuerpo. Cato Cavallaro tomó el lugar de quien había bailado antes conmigo. Era alto, aunque no tan alto como Peeta, y no tan musculoso.

—No pareces impresionada con los festejos.

—Todo es perfecto —dije mecánicamente.

—Pero no elegiste este matrimonio.

Lo miré boquiabierta. Su cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules le daban un aspecto de fría eficiencia, mientras que Peeta irradiaba brutalidad feroz. Diferentes caras de la misma moneda. En pocos años la Costa Este y el Medio Oeste temblarían bajo sus órdenes. Cerré mi boca.

—Es un honor.

—Y tú deber. Todos tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos. A veces puede parecer que no tenemos ninguna elección en absoluto.

—Eres un hombre. ¿Qué sabes acerca de no tener opción? —le dije con dureza, y luego me puse rígida y agaché mi cabeza—.Lo siento. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

No podía hablar así con alguien que era prácticamente mi Jefe. Entonces recordé que ya no lo era. Ya no caía bajo las reglas de la Organización de Chicago.

Con mi matrimonio, me había convertido en parte de la mafia de Nueva York y por lo tanto de Peeta y las reglas de su padre.

—Creo que tu marido está ansioso por tenerte de regreso en sus brazos —dijo Cato con una inclinación de cabeza y luego me entregó a Peeta, quien le dio una dura mirada. Dos depredadores frente a frente.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera del alcance del oído de Cato Cavallaro, Peeta me miró. — ¿Qué quería Cavallaro?

—Felicitarme por los festejos.

Me dio una mirada que dejó en claro que no me creía. Había un atisbo de desconfianza en su expresión.

La música se detuvo y Finnick palmeó sus manos, silenciando a los invitados.

— ¡Es hora de aventar la liga!

Dejamos que los invitados se reunieran alrededor de la pista de baile para ver el espectáculo. Algunos incluso se pusieron de pie sobre sillas o sostenían en alto a sus hijos para que todos pudieran ver bien. Peeta se arrodilló ante mí bajo los aplausos de nuestros invitados y levantó las cejas. Agarré mi vestido y lo levanté hasta mis rodillas. Él deslizó sus manos hasta mis pantorrillas, sobre mis rodillas y sobre mis muslos. Me inmovilicé por completo ante el tacto de sus dedos en mi piel desnuda.

Piel de gallina estalló por todo mi cuerpo. El toque era ligero y nada incómodo, y sin embargo me aterrorizó.

Los ojos de Peeta lucieron decididos cuando miró mi cara. Sus dedos rozaron la liga en mi muslo derecho y empujó mi vestido más alto para que todos pudieran ver, revelando toda la longitud de mi pierna. Agarré el dobladillo y él puso los brazos detrás de su espalda, luego se inclinó sobre mi muslo; sus labios rozando la piel debajo de la liga. Inspiré profundo pero traté de mantener mi expresión en modo novia-feliz.

Peeta cerró los dientes alrededor del borde de la liga y la bajó por mi pierna hasta que aterrizó en mis tacones blancos. Levanté el pie de modo que pudiera retirar la pieza de encaje. Se enderezó y presentó la liga a la multitud aplaudiendo. Forcé una sonrisa y un aplauso también. La única persona que no estaba sonriendo era Annie.

—Solteros —gritó Peeta con su voz profunda—. Reúnanse alrededor. ¡Talvez el afortunado será el siguiente en casarse!

Incluso los niños más pequeños dieron un paso adelante, Tom entre ellos. Él tenía el ceño fruncido. Madre probablemente lo había obligado a participar. Le guiñé un ojo y él sacó la lengua. No pude dejar de reír, el primer gesto genuino que había logrado durante la fiesta.

Los ojos de Peeta se precipitaron hacia mí, con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Rápidamente desvié la mirada. Él levantó el brazo, la liga en su puño antes de arrojarla ante el grupo de hombres que esperaban.

Finnick la arrebató en el aire con una impresionante estocada.

— ¿Alguna dama de la Organización está dispuesta a promover la unión entre nuestras familias? —disparó bromeando, moviendo las cejas.

Vítores y risas resonaron de muchas mujeres casadas y solteras. Por supuesto, Prim estaba entre ellas, saltando de arriba abajo con una sonrisa brillante. Todo era un juego para ella. No quería los ojos de Finnick sobre ella, no quería ni su nombre en su mente cuando pensaba en matrimonio. Como era tradición tenía que escoger a una mujer soltera para bailar.

Peeta se acercó a mí, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura en un informal gesto posesivo. Me estremecí ante el contacto inesperado y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

Finnick extendió su mano hacia Prim, que parecía estar cerca de explotar del entusiasmo por haber sido elegida. Mi pecho se apretó. Sabía que era una broma en este momento. Nadie tomaba una niña de catorce años en serio.

Mientras Peeta y yo caminábamos hacia la pista de baile, mantuve un ojo en Prim y Finnick. Su mano estaba en lo alto de su espalda, su expresión burlona. No se veía como un hombre que había puesto sus ojos en su futura esposa.

—Si mi hermano se casara con tu hermana, tendrías familia en Nueva York —dijo Peeta.

—No voy a dejar que tenga a Prim. —Las palabras fueron feroces. ¿Cómo podía ser dura cuando se trataba de proteger a mi hermana, pero no cuando se trataba de mí?

—No es Prim a quien quiere.

Mis ojos volaron a Annie, quien se encontraba con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su pecho, los ojos como un halcón, siguiéndonos. Padre no regalaría otra de sus hijas a Nueva York. Si quería reforzar la posición de nuestra familia en la Organización de Chicago, necesitaba asegurarse de tener la suficiente familia a su alrededor. Después que el vals terminó, un ritmo más rápido comenzó y la pista de baile se llenó una vez más con los invitados.

Peeta comenzó a bailar con mi madre y yo aproveché el momento para escapar. Necesitaba unos minutos para mí. Levanté mi vestido del suelo y corrí hacia el borde del jardín donde la hierba se reunía a la bahía, antes caminé los pocos pasos que llevaban al muelle, donde un yate estaba al acecho. A mi derecha había una larga playa. El océano se veía negro bajo el cielo de la noche y la brisa tiraba del vestido y arrancaba mechones de mi peinado recogido. Salí de mis zapatos de tacón alto y salté en el muelle, con los pies aterrizando en la arena fresca. Cerrando los ojos, escuché el sonido de las olas. Las tablas de madera crujieron, haciéndome tensarme antes de ver por encima del hombro a Annie. Se quitó sus propios zapatos y se unió a mí en la playa, pasando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Mañana te irás a Nueva York y yo me iré de nuevo a Chicago —susurró.

Tragué fuerte.

—Estoy asustada.

— ¿De esta noche?

—Sí —admití—. De esta noche y de todas las noches siguientes. De estar sola con Peeta en una ciudad que no conozco, rodeada de gente que conozco menos aún, personas que todavía podrían ser el enemigo. De conocer a Peeta y descubrir que es el monstruo que creo que es. De estar sin ti, Prim y Tom.

—Iremos a visitarte tan a menudo como padre lo permita. Y lo de esta noche. —La voz de Annie se endureció—. No puede forzarte.

Dejé escapar una risa ahogada. A veces olvido que Annie era más joven que yo. Estos eran los momentos que me lo recordaban.

—Puede. Lo hará.

—Entonces, lucharás contra él con todo lo que tienes.

—Annie —dije en un susurro—. Peeta va a ser el Capo dei Capi. Es un luchador nato. Se reirá de mí si trato de resistirme. O mi negativa lo hará enojarse y entonces realmente querrá hacerme daño. —Hice una pausa—. Glimmer me dijo que debería darle lo que quiere, debería tratar de hacer que él sea bueno conmigo, tratar de hacer que me quiera.

—Estúpida Glimmer, ¿qué sabe ella? —Annie me miró enojada—. Mírala, la forma en que se encoge frente a ese idiota gordo. Cómo le permite tocarla con esos dedos de salchicha. Prefiero morir que encontrarme debajo de un hombre así.

— ¿Crees que puedo hacer que Peeta me ame?

Annie sacudió la cabeza.

—Talvez puedes hacer que te respete. No creo que los hombres como él tengan un corazón capaz de amar.

—Incluso los bastardos más fríos tienen corazón.

—Bueno, entonces será tan negro como el alquitrán. No pierdas tu tiempo en el amor, Katniss. No lo encontrarás en nuestro mundo.

Ella tenía razón, por supuesto, pero no podía evitar desearlo.

—Prométeme que serás fuerte. Prométeme que no vas a dejar que te trate como a una puta. Eres su mujer.

— ¿Hay una diferencia?

—Sí, las putas al menos llegan a dormir con otros hombres y no tienen que vivir en una jaula de oro. Ellas están mejor.

Resoplé.

—Eres imposible.

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Eso te hizo sonreír. —Se dio la vuelta y su expresión se oscureció—. Peeta envió a su perro faldero. Tal vez le preocupaba que hubieras huido.

Seguí su mirada para encontrar a Romero de pie en la cima de la pequeña colina con vista a la bahía y al muelle.

—Deberíamos haber agarrado ese yate y haber huido.

— ¿A dónde podríamos escapar? Él me seguiría al fin del mundo. —Miré el elegante reloj de oro alrededor de mi muñeca. No conocía a Peeta, pero conocía a los hombres de su especie. Eran posesivos. Una vez que les pertenecías, no había salida—. Debemos volver.

El pastel de boda será servido en breve. Nos pusimos nuestros zapatos de nuevo y caminamos de regreso hacia el ruido. No reparé en Romero, pero Annie frunció el ceño.

— ¿Acaso Peeta te necesita para todo? ¿O al menos, puede hacer pis por si solo?

—Peeta es el novio y tiene que atender a los invitados—dijo simplemente, pero por supuesto que era una amonestación en mi dirección.

Los ojos de Peeta se posaron en mí al momento en que volví a la fiesta. Muchos de los invitados ya estaban borrachos, y algunos se habían dirigido a la piscina y se encontraban tomando un baño con la ropa puesta.

Tendió su mano y agarrándola acorté la distancia entre nosotros.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Solo necesitaba un momento a solas.

No hubo tiempo para más discusiones cuando el cocinero puso una mesa con nuestro pastel de boda en el centro. Era blanco, tenía seis pisos y estaba decorado con flores de durazno. Peeta y yo la cortamos en virtud de otro aplauso, seguido de "Bacio, Bacio" y poniendo la primera pieza en nuestro plato. Peeta tomó un tenedor y me dio de comer un poco como signo de que él me proveería, luego le di de comer un pedazo como señal de que yo me encargaría de él como una buena esposa se suponía haría.

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando los primeros gritos resonaron sugiriendo que Peeta y yo nos retiráramos a la habitación.

— ¡Estás casado con ella, ahora a la cama! —gritó Finnick, alzando sus brazos y topándose con una silla.

Había bebido su parte justa de vino, whisky, aguardiente y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera tener en sus manos. Peeta, por el contrario, estaba sobrio. El pequeño atisbo de esperanza que había albergado a que estuviera demasiado borracho para consumar nuestro matrimonio se evaporó. La sonrisa de Peeta en respuesta, toda depredadora, toda hambrienta, toda deseosa, hizo que mi corazón lata con fuerza en mi pecho. Pronto la mayoría de los hombres e incluso muchas mujeres se unieron al coro.

Peeta se levantó de la silla y yo hice lo mismo, aunque quería aferrarme a ella con desesperado abandono, pero no tenía otra opción. Unas miradas de comprensión y compasión de otras mujeres se dirigieron a mí, pero eran casi tan malas como las burlas. Annie se levantó de la silla, pero madre la agarró del brazo, sosteniendo su espalda. Haytmich Mellark gritó algo sobre una sábana, pero el sonido y los colores me parecían atenuados, como si estuviera atrapada en la niebla. El agarre de Peeta alrededor de mi mano a medida que me conducía hacia la casa era lo único que me mantenía en movimiento. Mi cuerpo parecía estar en piloto automático.

Una gran multitud, que consistía principalmente en hombres, nos seguía detrás cantando: — ¡A la cama! ¡A la cama!

Cada vez más fuerte a medida que entrábamos en la casa y subíamos la escalera hacia el segundo piso, donde estaba el dormitorio principal. El miedo era una insistente punzada en mi pecho. Probé el cobre y me di cuenta que me había mordido fuerte el interior de la mejilla. Finalmente llegamos frente a las oscuras puertas de madera de la habitación principal. Los hombres seguían aplaudiendo por detrás de nosotros y palmeaban los hombros de Peeta. Nadie me tocaba. Me habría marchitado si lo hubieran hecho. Peeta abrió la puerta, entré, encantada de poner un poco de distancia entre la multitud lasciva y yo. Los gritos aún resonaban en mi cabeza, e hice todo lo posible para no sujetar mis manos sobre los oídos.

-¡A la cama! ¡A la cama!

Peeta cerró la puerta. Ahora estábamos solos para nuestra noche de bodas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bacio: "beso" en italiano**


	8. CAPITULO 6

Adaptación del libro **Bound By Honor** de la **Born in Blood Mafia Chronicles** de la escritora **Cora Reilly**. Adaptada con los personajes de **Los Juegos Del Hambre** , que son **propiedad de** la maravillosa escritora **Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta adaptación esta hecha sin fines de lucro**.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-

.

 **SEIS**

.

La conmoción frente a la puerta se detuvo excepto por Finnick quien seguía gritando sugerencias lascivas de lo que Peeta podría hacerme, o yo a él.

—Cállate Finnick y ve a encontrar una puta a la que follarte —gritó Peeta.

El silencio reinó afuera. Mis ojos vagaron hacia la cama tamaño king en el centro de la habitación y el terror se apoderó de mí. Peeta tenía su propia puta para follarse esta noche y hasta el final de los días. El precio por mi cuerpo no había sido pagado, con dinero, pero bien podría haber sido así.

Envolví los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tratando de aplacar el pánico.

Peeta se giró hacia mí con una mirada depredadora en su rostro. Mis piernas se debilitaron. Tal vez si me desmayaba, me libraría, e incluso si a él no le importaba si estaba consciente y de cualquier forma me tomaba, al menos no recordaría nada. Dejó su chaqueta sobre el brazo de la silla cerca de la ventana, los músculos de sus antebrazos flexionándose. Era músculo, fuerza y poder, y yo bien podría estar hecha de cristal. Un toque equivocado y me haría añicos.

Peeta se tomó su tiempo admirándome. Donde quiera que sus ojos tocaban mi cuerpo, me marcaban como su propiedad, la palabra "mía" se grababa en mi piel una y otra vez.

—Cuando mi padre me dijo que tenía que casarme contigo, me dijo que eras la mujer más hermosa que la Organización de Chicago tenía para ofrecer, aún más hermosa que las mujeres de Nueva York.

¿Ofrecer? Como si fuera un trozo de carne. Clavé los dientes en mi lengua.

—No le creí. —Caminó hacia mí y me tomó por la cintura. Tragué un grito ahogado y me forcé a estar quieta mientras miraba su pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan alto? Se inclinó hasta que su boca estaba a menos de un centímetro de mi garganta—. Pero dijo la verdad. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás y esta noche eres mía. —Sus labios calientes tocaron mi piel. ¿Podía sentir el terror palpitando en mis venas? Sus manos en mi cintura se apretaron.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban dentro de mis ojos, pero luché para contenerlas. No lloraría, pero las palabras de Clove se repetían dentro de mi cerebro.

 _Te follará como un animal._

Se fuerte. Era una Everdeen. Las palabras de Annie destellaron en mi mente. No vas a dejar que te trate como a una puta.

—¡No! —La palabra desgarró mi garganta como un grito de batalla. Me liberé de él, tropezándome unos pasos hacia atrás. Todo pareció detenerse entonces. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

La expresión de Peeta era de estupefacción, después se endureció.

—¿No?

—¿Qué? —espeté—. ¿Nunca antes has escuchado la palabra "no"? —

 _Cállate Katniss. Por amor de Dios, cállate._

—Oh, la escucho a menudo. El tipo al que le destrocé la garganta la dijo una y otra vez hasta que no pudo decirla más.

Di un paso hacia atrás, erizándome.

—Entonces, ¿también vas a aplastar mi garganta? —Era como un perro acorralado, mordiendo y gruñendo, pero mi oponente era un lobo. Un lobo muy grande y peligroso.

Una fría sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

—No, eso desafiaría el propósito de nuestro matrimonio, ¿no lo crees?

Temblé. Por supuesto, lo haría. No podía matarme. Al menos no si quería mantener la paz entre Chicago y Nueva York. Eso no quería decir que no podía golpearme o forzarme.

—No creo que mi padre esté feliz si me haces daño.

La mirada en sus ojos me hizo dar otro paso hacia atrás.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

Desvié los ojos de su mirada. Mi padre podría arriesgarse a la guerra por mi muerte, no porque me amara, sino para mantener su reputación, pero definitivamente no lo haría por unos cuantos moretones o una violación. Para mi padre no sería violación: Peeta era mi esposo y mi cuerpo era de él, para tomarlo cada vez que lo deseara.

—No —dije en voz baja.

Me odié por ser sumisa como una perra inclinándose hacia su alfa, casi tanto como lo odié por obligarme a hacerlo.

—¿Pero me niegas lo que es mío?

Lo miré con furia. Maldita sea la sumisión. Maldito mi padre por venderme como ganado y maldito Peeta por aceptar la oferta.

—No puedo negarte algo que no tienes derecho a tomar en primer lugar. Mi cuerpo no te pertenece. Es mío.

Me matará, el pensamiento se disparó en mi mente un segundo antes de que Peeta se me acerque. Con más de un metro noventa, era aterradoramente alto. Vi su mano moverse en mi visión periférica y me encogí anticipando el golpe, mis ojos cerrándose. Nada ocurrió. El único sonido era la respiración dura de Peeta y el latido de mi pulso en los oídos. Me arriesgué a echar una mirada hacia él. Peeta me estaba viendo, sus ojos como un cielo tormentoso de verano.

—Podría tomar lo que quiero —dijo, pero la ferocidad se había ido de su voz.

No tenía caso negarlo. Era mucho más fuerte que yo. E incluso si gritaba nadie acudiría a ayudarme. Muchos hombres en mi familia y en la de Peeta probablemente me detendrían para facilitárselo, no es que Peeta tuviera problema alguno en someterme.

—Podrías —admití—. Y te odiaría por ello hasta el fin de mis días.

Rio entre dientes.

—¿Piensas que me importa eso? Esto no es un matrimonio por amor y ya me odias. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Tenía razón en ambas cosas. Esto no era por amor y ya lo odiaba, pero escucharlo decirlo aplastó el último trozo de ridícula esperanza que tenía. No dije nada. Él hizo un gesto hacia las inmaculadas sábanas de la cama.

—¿Escuchaste lo que mi padre dijo acerca de nuestra tradición?

Mi sangre se heló. Lo había escuchado, pero hasta ahora lo había mantenido fuera de mi mente. Mi coraje no había servido de nada. Me acerqué a la cama y miré las sábanas, mis ojos fijos en el lugar en donde la prueba de mi virginidad perdida tendría que estar. Mañana temprano las mujeres de la familia de Peeta tocarían a nuestra puerta y se llevarían las sábanas para presentarlas ante el padre de Peeta y el mío, para que así, pudieran inspeccionar la prueba de nuestro matrimonio consumado.

Era una tradición enferma, pero no una que pudiera evadir. El espíritu de lucha me abandonó.

Podía escuchar a Peeta acercándose por detrás. Tocó mis hombros y cerré los ojos. No haría ningún sonido. Pero no llorar era una batalla perdida. Las primeras lágrimas se aferraron a mis pestañas y entonces se derramaron por mi piel, dejando un candente rastro por mis mejillas y barbilla. Peeta deslizó sus manos sobre mi clavícula y después hasta el borde de mi vestido. Mis labios temblaron y pude sentir una lágrima goteando por mi barbilla. Las manos de Peeta se tensaron contra mi cuerpo.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió. Me volteó hacia él y empujó mi barbilla hacia arriba. Sus fríos ojos azules escanearon mi rostro. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas con lágrimas silenciosas, pero no hice sonido alguno, solamente le devolví la mirada. Dejó caer sus manos, se echó hacia atrás con una serie de maldiciones italianas y después golpeó la pared con su puño. Jadeé y di un brinco hacia atrás. Apreté los labios mientras observaba la espalda de Peeta.

Estaba mirando hacia la pared, sus hombros agitándose. Rápidamente limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro.

Lo has hecho. Realmente lo has hecho enojar.

Mis ojos miraron rápidamente hacia la puerta. Tal vez podía alcanzarla antes que Peeta. Tal vez hasta podía salir antes de que me alcance, pero nunca podría salir de la propiedad. Se giró y se quitó el chaleco, revelando una navaja negra y una funda para pistola. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del mango de la navaja, sus nudillos ya enrojeciendo por el impacto contra la pared, y la sacó. La hoja era curva como una garra: corta, filosa y mortal. Era negra como el mango, para que así no pudiera ser vista fácilmente en la oscuridad. Una navaja Karambit para combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

¿Quién sabría que la obsesión de Tom por las navajas sería alguna vez de utilidad para mí? Ahora podía cuando menos identificar la navaja que me abriría. Una risa histérica luchó por salir de mi garganta, pero me la tragué.

Peeta se quedó mirando fijamente a la hoja. ¿Estaba tratando de decidir qué parte de mí iba a rebanar primero?

Ruégale. Pero sabía que eso no me salvaría. La gente probablemente le rogaba todo el tiempo y por lo que he oído nunca los salvaba. Peeta no mostraba piedad. Se convertiría en el próximo Capo dei Capi de Nueva York y gobernaría con fría brutalidad.

Peeta se acercó a mí y di un respingo. Una sonrisa oscura curvó sus labios. Presionó la punta afilada del cuchillo en la suave piel por debajo de la curva de su brazo, extrayendo sangre. Mis labios se abrieron con sorpresa. Dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa pequeña entre los dos sillones, tomó un vaso y sostuvo su herida sobre él, luego observó su sangre gotear hacia el vaso sin un atisbo de emoción antes de finalmente desaparecer en el cuarto de baño contiguo.

Oí correr el agua y después regresó a la habitación. La mezcla de agua y sangre en el vaso tenía un color rojo claro. Se acercó a la cama, metió los dedos en el líquido y luego lo untó en el centro de la sábana. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron por completo al darme cuenta. Me acerqué a él lentamente y me detuve cuando aún estaba fuera del alcance de su brazo, no es que hiciera mucho bien. Miré hacia las sábanas manchadas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré.

—Ellos quieren sangre. Tendrán sangre.

—¿Por qué el agua?

—La sangre no siempre tiene el mismo aspecto. —Él sabría.

—¿Es suficiente?

—¿Esperabas un baño de sangre? —Me dio una sonrisa sardónica—. Es sexo, no una lucha a cuchillo.

 _Te follará como un animal._ Las palabras quedaron grabadas en mi cerebro, pero no las repetí. ¿Cuántas vírgenes ha tenido para saber de esto? ¿Y cuántas entraron voluntariamente en su cama? Las palabras yacían en la punta de mi lengua, pero no era suicida.

—¿No van a saber que es tuya?

—No. —Volvió a la mesa y sirvió whisky en el vaso con agua y sangre. Sus ojos sostuvieron los míos a medida que lo bebía de un trago. No pude evitar arrugar la nariz con asco. ¿Estaba tratando de intimidarme? Beber sangre realmente no era necesario para eso. Había estado aterrorizada de él antes de haberlo conocido.

Probablemente todavía estaré aterrada de él cuando incline la cabeza por encima de su ataúd abierto.

—¿Qué tal con una prueba de ADN?

Él rio. No era exactamente un sonido alegre.

—Van a aceptar mi palabra. Nadie va a dudar que he tomado tu virginidad durante nuestro momento a solas. No lo van hacer porque soy quien soy.

Sí, lo eres. Entonces, ¿por qué me libraste? Otro pensamiento que nunca dejó mis labios. Pero Peeta debe haber estado pensando lo mismo porque sus oscuras cejas se juntaron a medida que sus ojos vagaban por la longitud de mi cuerpo. Me puse rígida y di un paso hacia atrás.

—No —dijo en voz baja. Me quedé helada—. Esta es la quinta vez que retrocedes de mí esta noche. —Dejó el vaso y tomó el cuchillo en su mano. Luego avanzó hasta mí—. ¿Tu padre nunca te enseñó a ocultar tu miedo de los monstruos? Te persiguen si corres.

Tal vez esperaba que contradiga su pretensión de ser un monstruo, pero no era tan buena mentirosa. Sí había monstruos, los hombres en mi mundo pertenecían a ellos. Cuando se detuvo frente a mí, tuve que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara.

—Esa sangre en las sábanas necesita una historia —dijo simplemente mientras alzaba el cuchillo. Me estremecí y murmuró—: Con esta son seis veces.

Deslizó la hoja por debajo del borde del corpiño de mi vestido de novia y lentamente movió el cuchillo. La tela cedió al paso hasta que finalmente cayó a mis pies. La hoja no tocó mi piel ni una sola vez.

—Es una tradición en nuestra familia desnudar a la novia de esta forma.

Su familia tenía muchas tradiciones repugnantes.

Finalmente estaba de pie delante de él en mi apretado corsé blanco con sus cordones en la espalda y mis bragas con el lazo sobre mi trasero. La piel de gallina cubrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. La mirada de Peeta era como fuego en mi piel.

Retrocedí.

—Siete —dijo en voz baja.

La ira se apoderó de mí. Si estaba cansado que retroceda de él, entonces tal vez debería dejar de ser tan intimidante.

—Date la vuelta.

Hice lo que me ordenó, y la aguda inhalación de su aliento me hizo arrepentirme al instante. Se acercó más y sentí un suave tirón en el lazo que sostenía mis bragas en alto. "Un regalo para desenvolver. ¿Cómo un hombre podría resistirse?" Las palabras de la madrastra de Peeta aparecieron inadvertidamente en mi cabeza. Sabía que debajo del lazo, la parte superior de mi trasero quedaría a la intemperie. Di algo para distraerlo de ese estúpido lazo sobre tu trasero.

—Ya sangraste por mí —dije con voz temblorosa, y luego casi inaudible—. Por favor, no. —Mi padre estaría avergonzado de mi demostración abierta de debilidad. Pero él era un hombre. El mundo era suyo para tomar. Las mujeres eran suyas para tomar. Y nosotras las mujeres teníamos que dar siempre sin protestar.

Peeta no dijo nada, pero sus nudillos rozaron la piel entre mis omóplatos mientras llevaba el cuchillo a mi corsé. Con un siseo, la tela se deshizo bajo la cuchilla.

Alcé mis manos antes de que esa barrera de protección pudiera caer también y presioné el corsé contra mi pecho. Peeta envolvió su brazo sobre mi pecho posesivamente, atrapando mi brazo bajo el suyo y agarrando mi hombro, presionándome contra él. Di un grito ahogado cuando algo duro me dio un ligero empujón en la espalda baja. Esa no era su arma. El calor inundó mis mejillas y el miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Sus labios rozaron mi oreja.

—Esta noche suplicaste que te evite, pero un día me vas a pedir que te folle. —No. Nunca, me juré a mí misma. Su aliento se sintió caliente contra mi piel así que cerré los ojos—. No creas que porque no reclamo mis derechos esta noche no eres mía, Katniss. Ningún otro hombre tendrá nunca lo que me pertenece. Eres mía. —Asentí, pero él no había terminado todavía—. Si atrapo a un hombre besándote, le cortaré la lengua. Si atrapo a un hombre tocándote, le cortaré los dedos, uno por uno. Si atrapo a un hombre follándote, le cortaré la polla y sus pelotas, y se las daré de comer. Y te haré observar.

Dejó caer su brazo y dio un paso atrás. Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vi avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia el sillón y hundirse en él. Tomó la botella de whisky y se sirvió una generosa cantidad. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, entré rápidamente en el baño, cerré la puerta y giré la cerradura, luego me estremecí ante lo estúpida que era. Una cerradura no sería protección alguna frente a él, tampoco una puerta. Nada en este mundo me podía proteger.

Escudriñé mi cara en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban rojos y las mejillas húmedas. Dejé que los restos de mi corsé cayeran al suelo y levanté el camisón que uno de los sirvientes había doblado sobre la silla para mí. Una risa ahogada escapó de mi boca después de habérmelo puesto sobre las bragas.

La parte sobre mis pechos estaba hecha de encaje, pero al menos no era transparente; a diferencia de toda la mitad del camisón. Era como la más fina tela de araña que había visto alguna vez y no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Mi estómago desnudo y las bragas quedaban expuestas. Terminaba por encima de mis rodillas con un dobladillo de más encaje. Podría igual de bien salir de este cuarto desnuda y terminar con esto, pero no era tan valiente.

Quité mi maquillaje, cepillé mis dientes, solté mi cabello y cuando no pude prolongar más tiempo lo inevitable, agarré la manija de la puerta. ¿Sería tan malo si dormía en el cuarto de baño?

Tomando una respiración profunda, abrí la puerta y regresé al dormitorio. Peeta todavía estaba sentado en el sillón. La botella de whisky estaba casi medio vacía. Los borrachos nunca eran una buena cosa. Sus ojos me encontraron y se rio sin humor.

—¿Eso es lo que eliges usar cuando no quieres que te folle?

Me sonrojé ante su lenguaje crudo. Era el whisky hablando, pero no podía decirle que deje de beber. Ya estaba al borde.

—Yo no lo escogí. —Crucé los brazos, desgarrada entre permanecer de pie y deslizarme bajo los cobertores de la cama. Pero acostarme se sentía como una mala idea. No quería hacerme más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba. Pero pararme delante de

Peeta medio desnuda tampoco era la mejor opción.

—¿Mi madrastra? —preguntó.

Simplemente asentí. Él dejó su vaso y se levantó. Por supuesto, me estremecí. Su expresión se oscureció. No dijo nada mientras caminaba junto a mí hacia el baño, ni siquiera cuando jadeé a medida que su brazo rozaba el mío. Para cuando la puerta se cerró, solté un suspiro áspero. Poco a poco me acerqué a la cama, mis ojos encontraron la mancha de color rojo claro. Me senté en el borde del colchón. El agua estaba corriendo en el baño, pero eventualmente, Peeta saldría.

Me tumbé en el borde de la cama, me volví sobre mi costado y tiré de las mantas hasta mi barbilla, luego apreté los ojos con fuerza, obligándome a conciliar el sueño.

Quería que este día terminara, incluso si era solo el comienzo de muchos días y noches infernales por venir. El agua se detuvo y unos minutos más tarde Peeta salió del baño. Traté de hacer que mi respiración incluso pareciera como si ya estuviera durmiendo. Me arriesgué a un vistazo rápido a través de los ojos medio cerrados, mi cara en su mayoría cubierta por la manta, y me convertí en piedra. Peeta solamente estaba usando calzoncillos negros. Y si Peeta era impresionante cuando estaba vestido, iba a todo un nuevo nivel de intimidación medio desnudo. Era puro músculo y su piel estaba cubierta de cicatrices, algunas delgadas y largas como si un cuchillo hubiera cortado a través limpiamente, algunas redondas y gruesas como si una bala hubiera desgarrado su carne.

Letras estaban tatuadas en la piel sobre su corazón. No podía leerlas desde lejos, pero tenía la sensación de que era su lema. _**"Nacido en sangre. Jurado en sangre. Entro vivo y salgo muerto".**_

Se acercó al interruptor principal de la luz y la apagó, bañándonos en oscuridad. De repente sentí como si estuviera sola en un bosque en la noche, sabiendo que en algún lugar algo me estaba acechando. La cama se hundió bajo el peso de Peeta y me agarré al borde de la cama. Apreté los labios, permitiéndome solo respiraciones superficiales.

El colchón se movió cuando Peeta se acostó. Contuve la respiración, esperando a que él me alcance y tome lo que era suyo. ¿Sería siempre así? ¿Sería miserable por el resto de mi vida? ¿Mis noches llenas de temor?

La presión de las últimas semanas, o tal vez incluso años, cayeron sobre mí. Impotencia, miedo e ira se apoderaron de mí. El odio a mi padre me llenó, pero aún peor era el cuchillo caliente de la decepción y la tristeza. Me había entregado a un hombre del que no sabía nada, a excepción de su reputación como un asesino experto, me había ofrecido al enemigo para que hiciera lo que quisiera. El hombre que debería haberme protegido de cualquier daño, me había empujado a los brazos de un monstruo con el único fin de asegurar poder.

Ardientes lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos, pero el peso en mi pecho no se levantó. Se puso más y más pesado hasta que no pude aguantar más y un sollozo entrecortado salió de mis labios. Contrólate, Katniss. Traté de luchar contra esto, pero otro sollozo ahogado escapó de mis labios.

—¿Llorarás toda la noche? —La fría voz de Peeta provino desde la negrura.

Por supuesto, todavía no estaba dormido. Para un hombre en su posición, era mejor mantener siempre un ojo abierto.

Enterré mi cara en la almohada, pero ahora que las compuertas se habían abierto, no podía cerrarlas de nuevo.

—No puedo ver cómo podrías haber llorado mucho más, si te hubiera tomado. Tal vez debería follarte para darte una verdadera razón para llorar.

Empujé las piernas contra mi pecho, haciéndome tan pequeña como fuera posible. Sabía que tenía que parar. No había sido golpeada o peor, pero no podía conseguir controlar mis emociones.

Peeta se movió y una suave luz inundó la habitación. Había encendido la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Esperé. Sabía que me estaba viendo, pero mantuve mi cara presionada contra la almohada. Tal vez dejaría la habitación si se hartaba del ruido. Tocó mi brazo y brinqué tan violentamente que me habría caído de la cama si Peeta no me hubiera empujado hacia él.

—Es suficiente —dijo en voz baja.

Esa voz. Me calmé inmediatamente y lo dejé acostarme sobre mi espalda. Poco a poco estiré mis piernas y brazos, y me quedé tan inmóvil como un cadáver.

—Mírame —ordenó, y lo hice. ¿Era esa voz la que lo había hecho tan notorio?—. Quiero que dejes de llorar. Quiero que dejes de estremecerte por mi toque.

Asentí, aturdida.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese asentimiento no significa nada. ¿No crees que reconozco el miedo cuando me devuelves la mirada? Para el momento en que apague la luz, estarás de nuevo llorando como si te hubiera violado de una jodida vez.

No sabía lo que quería que hiciera. No era como si disfrutara estar terriblemente asustada. No que el miedo fuera la única razón para mi derrumbe, pero él no lo entendería. ¿Cómo podía entender que sentía que mi vida me había sido arrancada?

Mis hermanas, Tom, mi familia, Chicago, eran todo lo que había conocido y ahora tenía que renunciar a ellos.

—Así que para darte paz mental y callarte, voy a hacer un juramento.

Me lamí los labios, saboreando el sabor salado de las lágrimas en ellos. Los dedos de Peeta se tensaron en mi brazo.

—¿Un juramento? —susurré.

Tomó mi mano y apretó mi palma contra el tatuaje sobre su corazón. Exhalé cuando sus músculos se flexionaron bajo mi tacto. Él se sentía cálido, la piel mucho más suave de lo que había previsto.

—Nacido en sangre, jurado en sangre, juro que no voy a tratar de robar tu virginidad o lastimarte de ninguna manera esta noche. —Sus labios se torcieron y asintió hacia el corte en su brazo—. Ya sangré por ti, así que eso lo sella. Nacido en sangre. Jurado en sangre. —Cubrió mi mano con la suya sobre el tatuaje, mirándome con expectación.

—Nacido en sangre, jurado en sangre —dije en voz baja. Soltó mi mano y la bajé a mi estómago, aturdida y confusa. Un juramento era un gran asunto. Sin otra palabra, apagó la luz y volvió a su lado de la cama.

Escuché su rítmica respiración, sabiendo que no estaba dormido. Cerré los ojos.

Él no rompería su juramento.

.

.

.

.


	9. CAPITULO 7

Adaptación del libro **Bound By Honor** de la **Born in Blood Mafia Chronicles** de la escritora **Cora Reilly**. Adaptada con los personajes de **Los Juegos Del Hambre** , que son **propiedad de** la maravillosa escritora **Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro**

.

.

.

.

.

-.-

SIETE

.

La luz del sol golpeó mi rostro. Traté de estirarme, pero un brazo estaba sobre mi cintura y un pecho firme presionado contra mi espalda. Me tomó un momento recordar dónde estaba y lo que había pasado ayer y luego me puse rígida.

—Bien, estás despierta —dijo Peeta con una voz que sonaba ronca por el sueño.

La realización me golpeó. Peeta. Mi marido. Era una mujer casada, pero Peeta había cumplido su promesa. No había consumado el matrimonio.

Abrí mis ojos.

La mano de Peeta agarraba mi cadera y me giró sobre la espalda. Estaba apoyado sobre un codo mientras sus ojos inspeccionaron mi rostro. Me hubiera gustado saber lo que estaba pensando.

Era extraño estar en la cama con un hombre. Podía sentir el calor de Peeta, a pesar de que nuestros cuerpos no se estaban tocando. A la luz del sol las cicatrices en su piel eran de alguna manera menos prominentes que la noche anterior, pero sus músculos eran igual de impresionantes. Me pregunté cómo se sentirían al tacto.

Extendió su mano y tomó un mechón de mi cabello entre dos dedos. Contuve la respiración, pero lo liberó después de un momento, su cara volviéndose calculadora.

—No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que mi madrastra, mis tías y las otras mujeres casadas de mi familia llamen a nuestra puerta para recoger las sábanas y las lleven al comedor, donde sin duda, todos los demás ya están esperando que empiece el jodido espectáculo.

Un rubor se extendió sobre mis mejillas y algo cambió en los ojos de Peeta, parte de la frialdad sustituida por otra emoción. Mis ojos se encontraron con el pequeño corte en el brazo de Peeta. No había sido profundo y ya tenía costra. Peeta asintió.

—Mi sangre les dará lo que quieren. Será la base de nuestra historia, pero esperarán que completemos los detalles. Sé que soy un mentiroso convincente. Pero,¿serás capaz de mentirles a todos a la cara, incluso a tu madre, cuando les cuentes de nuestra noche de bodas? Nadie puede saber lo que sucedió. Me haría parecer débil—Sus labios se apretaron con arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento de haberme liberado y haberse metido en la posición de depender de mis habilidades para mentir.

—¿Débil porque no quisiste violar a tu esposa? —susurré.

Los dedos de Peeta en mi cadera se apretaron. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que todavía estaban allí. Haz que quiera ser bueno contigo, las palabras de Glimmer revolotearon por mi mente. Peeta era un monstruo, no había duda de ello. No podía ser de otro modo si quería sobrevivir como un líder en nuestro mundo, pero tal vez podía hacerlo mantener al monstruo encadenado cuando estaba conmigo. Era más de lo que había esperado cuando anoche me había llevado hacia el dormitorio. Peeta sonrió con frialdad.

—Débil por no tomar lo que era mío para tomar. La tradición de las sábanas ensangrentadas en la mafia siciliana es tanto una prueba de la pureza de la novia como de la implacabilidad del marido. Entonces, ¿qué crees que dirá sobre mí el que te tuve yaciendo medio desnuda en mi cama, vulnerable y mía, y aun estás aquí intacta como lo estabas antes de nuestra boda?

—Nadie lo sabrá. No le diré a nadie.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? No hago un hábito de confiar en la gente, especialmente la gente que me odia.

Descansé mi mano contra el corte en su brazo, sintiendo sus músculos flexionarse bajo mi tacto. Haz que sea bueno contigo, haz que te ame.

—No te odio. —Entrecerró los ojos, pero era mayormente verdad. Lo habría odiado si me hubiera forzado. Ciertamente odiaba lo que el matrimonio con él significaba para mí, pero no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para odiarlo de verdad. Tal vez vendría con el tiempo—. Y puedes confiar en mí porque soy tu esposa. No elegí este matrimonio, pero al menos puedo elegir hacer lo mejor con nuestro vínculo. No tengo nada que ganar al traicionar tu confianza, pero mucho que ganar al mostrarte que soy leal.

Hubo un destello de algo, tal vez respeto, en su expresión.

—Los hombres esperando en esa sala de estar son depredadores. Se aprovechan de los débiles y han estado esperando por más de una década por una señal de debilidad de mi parte. Para el momento en que vean una, van a abalanzarse.

—Pero tu padre…

—Si mi padre cree que soy demasiado débil para controlar a la familia,con mucho gusto dejará que me desgarren.

¿Qué tipo de vida era tener que ser fuerte todo el tiempo, incluso alrededor de tu familia más cercana? Al menos yo tenía a mis hermanas y hermano, e incluso hasta cierto punto, a mi madre y a gente como Madge. Las mujeres eran debilidad olvidada en nuestro mundo. Los ojos de Peeta lucían duros. Tal vez éste sería el momento en que decidiera que realmente no valía la pena el riesgo y me tomaría, pero cuando su mirada finalmente regresó a mi rostro, la oscuridad estaba controlada.

—¿Qué hay de Finnick?

—Confío en Finnick. Pero Finnick es sumamente imprudente. Conseguiría matarse tratando de defenderme. —Era extraño hablar con Peeta, con mi marido, de esta manera, casi como si nos conociéramos.

—Nadie dudará de mí —dije—. Les daré lo que quieren ver.

Peeta se enderezó y mis ojos fueron atraídos hacia el tatuaje, luego encontraron los músculos de su pecho y estómago. Mis mejillas se calentaron cuando me encontré con la mirada de Peeta.

—Deberías estar usando más que esta mala excusa de camisón cuando lleguen las arpías. No quiero que vean tu cuerpo, especialmente tus caderas y muslos. Es mejor cuando se pregunten si dejé marcas en ti —dijo, luego sonrió—. Pero no podemos ocultar tu rostro de ellos. —Se inclinó sobre mí y su mano vino hacia mi rostro. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, encogiéndome.—Esta es la segunda vez que piensas que voya golpearte —dijo en voz baja.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

—Pensé que habías dicho... —Mi voz se apagó.

—¿Qué? ¿Que todos esperan que tengas moretones en tu rostro después de una noche conmigo? No golpeo a las mujeres.

Recordé cuando impidió que mi padre me abofeteara. Nunca había levantado su mano contra mí. Sabía que muchos hombres en la Organización de Chicago tenían un extraño código de reglas que seguían. No podías apuñalar a un hombre por la espalda, pero podías cortar su garganta de esa manera, por ejemplo. No estaba segura lo que hacía a uno mejor que el otro. Peeta parecía tener sus propias reglas también. Aplastar la garganta de alguien con tus propias manos era aceptable, golpear a tu esposa no lo era.

—¿Cómo se supone que crea que puedes convencer a todos de que hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio cuando sigues encogiéndote ante mi toque?

—Créeme, el encogimiento hará que todos crean la mentira incluso más porque definitivamente no habría dejado de alejarme de tu toque si hubieras tomado lo que es tuyo. Cuanto más me aleje más te tomarán por el monstruo que quieres que piensen que eres.

Peeta rió entre dientes.—Creo que podrías saber más sobre el juego de poder de lo que esperaba.

Me encogí de hombros.—Mi padre es el Consigliere.

Inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento, luego levantó su mano y tomó mi rostro.—Lo que quise decir antes es que tu rostro no parece que haya sido besado.

Mis ojos se abrieron más.

—Nunca he... —Pero por supuesto que él ya sabía labios chocaron con los míos y mis palmas subieron contra su pecho, pero no lo alejé. Su lengua provocó a mis labios, pidiendo entrada. Me rendí y vacilantemente toqué mi lengua con la suya. No estaba segura de qué hacer y miré a Peeta con los ojos muy abiertos, pero él tomó el liderato, cuando su lengua y labios apresaron mi boca. Era extraño permitir ese tipo de intimidad, pero no era desagradable. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me besaba, exigente y posesivo, su mano caliente contra mi mejilla. Su barba se frotó contra mis labios y piel, pero la fricción me hizo cosquillas en lugar de molestarme. Podía sentir la fuerza contenida a medida que su cuerpo se presionaba contra mí. Finalmente se retiró, sus ojos oscurecidos con deseo. Me estremecí, no solo por el miedo. Un insistente golpeteo sonó y Peeta sacó sus piernas de la cama y se puso de pie. Contuve la respiración ante la visión del bulto en sus calzoncillos.

Él sonrió.—Se supone que un hombre tenga una erección cuando despierta junto a su esposa, ¿no lo crees? Ellos quieren un espectáculo, tendrán un espectáculo. —Asintió hacia el baño—. Ahora ve y agarra una é rápidamente de la cama con su sábana manchada y me apuré dentro del baño, donde agarré la larga bata de raso blanco y la puse sobre mi camisón antes de levantar los restos de mi corsé que había tirado la noche anterior.

Cuando regresé al dormitorio, vi a Peeta colocar la funda de su pistola y cuchillo sobre su pecho desnudo, otra correa de cuchillo con uno de caza de mayor longitud en su antebrazo cubriendo el pequeño corte, y reacomodó su rigidez para que fuera incluso más obvia. Mis mejillas se calentaron, me adentré más en la habitación y arrojé el corsé junto a mi arruinado vestido de novia. Peeta era un magnífico espectáculo, con su cuerpo alto, musculoso y fundas, por no mencionar el bulto en sus pantalones. Un toque de curiosidad me llenó. ¿Cómo luciría sin los calzoncillos? Me apoyé contra la pared junto a la ventana y envolví un brazo a mi alrededor, repentinamente preocupada de que alguien se dé cuenta que Peeta no había dormido conmigo. Estas eran todas mujeres casadas. ¿Notarán que algo no estaba bien? Me preparé cuando él abrió la puerta de par en par, parándose frente a las mujeres reunidas en toda su gloria media desnuda. Hubo jadeos, risitas e incluso unas cuantas palabras italianas murmuradas, las cuales podrían haber sido oraciones o maldiciones, siendo pronunciadas demasiado rápido y bajo para que las escuche.

Tuve que reprimir un resoplido.—Hemos venido a recoger las sábanas —dijo la madrastra de Peeta en lo que era alegría apenas oculta.

Peeta dio un paso atrás, abriendo más la puerta. Varias mujeres entraron a la vez, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia la cama y la mancha, y luego hacia mí. Sabía que mi rostro estaba rojo, a pesar de que no era mi sangre en las sábanas. ¿Cómo estas mujeres podían saltar ante la oportunidad de ver la prueba de mi virginidad tomada? ¿No tenían ninguna compasión? Tal vez pensaban que era simplemente justo pasar lo mismo que ellas habían pasado. Aparté la mirada, incapaz de soportar su escrutinio. Las dejé hacer lo que querían. La mayoría de los invitados se había ido, sobre todo los políticos y otra gente no perteneciente a la mafia; solo la familia más cercana se suponía que sería testigo de la presentación de las sábanas, pero dado el número de mujeres reunidas en el pasillo y en la habitación, no lo habrías sabido. Únicamente a las mujeres en edad de casarse se les permitía estar presentes cuando las sábanas eran quitadas, como para no asustar los ojos virginales y puros de las chicas más jóvenes. Podía ver a mis tías entre los espectadores, así como a mi madre, Madge y Glimmer, pero las mujeres de la familia de Peeta estaban al frente ya que esta era su tradición, no la nuestra. Ahora es tuya también, me recordé con una punzada. Peeta se encontró con mis ojos brevemente a través de la habitación. Compartimos un secreto ahora. No pude evitar sentirme agradecida hacia mi esposo, aunque no quería estar agradecida por algo como esto.

Pero en nuestro mundo tenías que ser agradecido por la amabilidad más pequeña, sobre todo de un hombre como Peeta, especialmente cuando él no tenía que ser amable. La madrastra de Peeta, Nina, y su prima Cosima empezaron a desnudar la cama.

—Peeta —dijo Nina con fingida indignación—. ¿Nadie te dijo que fueras gentil con tu novia virgen?

Eso en realidad le consiguió algunas risitas avergonzadas y bajé la mirada, a pesar de que quería fruncirle el ceño. Peeta hizo un buen trabajo con eso, luego le lanzó una sonrisa lobuna que erizó los vellos de mi cuello.—Estás casada con mi padre. Te parece que él es un hombre que enseña a sus hijos a ser gentiles con alguien.

Sus labios se estrecharon, pero no dejó de sonreír. Podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre mí y me retorcí bajo la atención. Cuando me arriesgué a mirar hacia mi familia, pude ver sorpresa y compasión en muchos de sus rostros.

—¡Déjenme pasar! —escuché la voz en pánico de Annie.

Mi cabeza se disparó. Ella estaba abriéndose paso a través de las mujeres reunidas y evitó a madre quien intentó detenerla. Annie ni siquiera se suponía que estuviera aquí. Pero, ¿cuándo Annie hacía lo que se suponía que debía hacer? Empujó a una mujer delgada fuera de su camino y se tambaleó dentro del dormitorio. Su rostro brilló con disgusto cuando vio las sábanas que la madrastra de Peeta estaba sosteniendo y extendiendo sobre los brazos abiertos de ojos encontraron mi rostro, permaneciendo en mis labios hinchados, mi cabello despeinado y mis brazos, los cuales todavía estaban envueltos alrededor de mi cintura. Deseé que hubiera una manera de hacerle saber que estaba bien, que no era lo que parecía, pero no con todas esas mujeres alrededor de nosotras. Ella se volvió hacia Peeta, quien al menos ya no tenía una erección. La mirada en sus ojos habría enviado huyendo a la mayoría de las personas. Peeta levantó las cejas con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella dio un paso en su dirección.

—Annie —dije en voz baja—. ¿Me ayudas a vestirme? —Dejé que mis brazos cayeran a mis costados y caminé hacia el baño, tratando de hacer una mueca de vez en cuando como si estuviera dolorida y esperando no exagerar. Nunca había visto a una novia, o a alguien más, después de supuestamente haber perdido su virginidad. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Annie, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Lo odio. Los odio a todos. Quiero matarlo.

—No hizo nada —murmuré. Annie se apartó y puse un dedo sobre sus labios. La confusión llenaba su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No me forzó.—Solo porque no te resististe a él no quiere decir que no fue violació í su boca con mi mano.

—Sigo siendo virgen.

Annie dio un paso atrás, así que mi mano cayó de sus labios.

—Pero la sangre...—susurró.

—Él se cortó a sí mismo. Ella me miró con incredulidad.

—¿Tienes el Síndrome de Estocolmo?

Puse los ojos en blanco.—Shh. Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Entonces,¿por qué el espectáculo?

—Porque nadie puede saberlo. Nadie. Ni siquiera madre o Prim. No puedes decirle a nadie, Annie.

Annie frunció el ceño.—¿Por qué haría eso?

—No lo sé. Tal vez no le gusta hacerme daño.

—Ese hombre mataría a un ciervo bebé si lo mirara de la manera equivocada.

—No lo conoces.

—Tampoco tú. —Negó con la cabeza—. No me digas que confías en él ahora. Solo porque no te folló anoche no significa que no lo hará pronto. Tal vez prefiere hacerlo en su penthouse con vistas a Nueva York. Eres su esposa y cualquier hombre con una polla funcional querría entrar en tus pantalones.

—Padre realmente desperdició todos sus comentarios sutiles frente a ti —dije con una sonrisa. Annie siguió mirándome—. Annie, supe cuando me casé con Peeta que tendría que dormir con él eventualmente y acepté eso. Pero me alegra tener la oportunidad de al menos llegar a conocerlo un poco mejor primero. —Aunque no estaba segura que me gustarían las partes de él que llegara a conocer. Pero sus besos no habían sido desagradables en absoluto. Mi piel todavía se calentaba cuando pensaba en eso. Y Peeta definitivamente era agradable a la vista. No que la buena apariencia pudiera contrarrestar la crueldad, pero hasta el momento no había sido cruel conmigo y de alguna manera pensé que no lo sería, por lo menos no intencionalmente.

Annie suspiró.—Sí, probablemente tienes razón. —Se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro—. No dormí en toda la noche preocupada por ti. ¿No podías haberme enviado un mensaje de texto diciendo que Peeta no reventó tu cereza? Empecé a desvestirme.

—Claro. Y entonces padre o Plutarch comprobarán tu celular y lo verían, y estaría condenada.

Los ojos de Annie me escanearon de pies a cabeza mientras entraba a la ducha, probablemente todavía buscando una señal de que Peeta me había maltratado.

—Aún tienes que actuar como si odiaras a Peeta cuando lo veas más tarde, o las personas sospecharan —le dije.

—No te preocupes. Eso no será un problema porque todavía lo odio por apartarte de mí, y por ser él. No creo ni por un segundo que sea capaz de la bondad.

—Peeta tampoco puede saber que te dije. —Abrí el grifo de la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente lave los últimos indicios de cansancio. Necesitaba estar completamente alerta para el espectáculo en la sala de estar después. Mis músculos tensos empezaron a relajarse a medida que la corriente de agua los masajeaba.

—No puedes entrar —dijo Annie con rabia, sorprendiéndome—. No me importa que seas su esposo. —Abrí los ojos para ver a Peeta abriéndose paso hacia el baño. Annie se interponía en su camino. Rápidamente les di la espalda.

—Tengo que arreglarme —gruñó Peeta—. Y no hay nada aquí que no haya visto ya.

Mentiroso.

—Ahora sal, o verás tu primera polla, niña, porque voy a desnudarme ahora.—Idiota arrogante, yo…

—¡Vete! —grité.

Annie se marchó, pero no sin llamar a Peeta con unas cuantas palabras. La puerta se cerró de golpe y nos quedamos solos. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo Peeta y no me daría la vuelta para comprobarlo. No podía oírlo a través de las salpicaduras del agua. Sabía que no podía permanecer en la ducha para siempre, así que cerré el agua y enfrenté la habitación. Peeta estaba extendiendo crema de afeitar sobre su barbilla con una brocha, pero sus ojos estaban mirándome en el espejo. Resistí el impulso de cubrirme, aunque sentí un rubor extendiéndose por mi cuerpo. Él bajó la brocha y alcanzó una de las toallas de felpa colgando sobre el calentador de toallas, luego se acercó a mí, todavía en calzoncillos. Abrí la ducha y tomé la toalla de su mano con un rápido gracias. Él no se movió, sus ojos insondables a medida que recorrían mi cuerpo. Envolví la toalla a mi alrededor, y entonces salí. Sin tacones, la parte superior de mi cabeza solo alcanzaba el pecho de Peeta.

—Apuesto a que ya estás lamentando tu decisión —dije en voz baja. No necesitaba explicarme; él sabía lo que quería decir una palabra, regresó al lavabo, recogió la brocha y reanudó lo que estaba haciendo antes. Estaba de camino hacia la habitación, cuando su voz me sorprendió.

—No. —Miré hacia atrás y me encontré con sus ojos—. Cuando reclame tu cuerpo quiero que te retuerzas debajo de mí de placer y no de miedo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Síndrome de Estocolmo:**_ _Trastorno psicológico que aparece en una persona que ha sido secuestrada y que consiste en mostrarse comprensivo y benevolente con la conducta de los secuestradores e identificarse progresivamente con sus ideas._

.

.

.

.

Lo lamente por tardar demasiadoooooo en actualizar, pero ahora entiendo a las chicas que escriben y adaptan historias cuando decian que la universidad les consumia mucho de su tiempo… Pero no se preocupen voy a terminar de adaptar esta historia y si se puede quizas y suba otra. :)

.

.

.

 **Reitero la historia le pertenece a la escritora Cora Reilly.**


	10. CAPITULO 8

**Adaptación** del libro **Bound By Honor** de la **Born in Blood Mafia Chronicles** de la escritora **Cora Reilly**. Adaptada con los personajes de **Los Juegos Del Hambre** , que **son propiedad** de la maravillosa escritora **Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.-**

 **OCHO**

 **.**

 **.**

Eso estaba destinado a ser una broma pero los labios de Peeta se curvaron en un gruñido.—Si alguien trata de tocarte, va a perder su mano.

No dije nada. Su actitud protectora me emocionó y asustó por igual. Él me esperó en la puerta y me acerqué con incertidumbre. Sus palabras desde el baño todavía zumbaban en mis oídos. Retorcerte de placer. No estaba segura que estuviera siquiera cerca de estar lo suficientemente relajada a su alrededor para nada cercano al placer. Annie estaba en lo correcto. No podía permitirme confiar en él tan fácilmente. Podría estar manipulándome.

Descansó su mano en mi espalda baja mientras salíamos. Cuando llegamos a lo alto de las escaleras, ya podía escuchar la conversación y unos pocos invitados dispersos estaban hablando en pequeños grupos en la gran entrada. Me congelé.

—¿Están esperando para ver las sábanas sangrientas? —susurré, me lanzó una rápida mirada, sonriendo.

—Muchos de ellos, especialmente las mujeres. Los hombres podrían esperar detalles sucios, otros podrían esperar para hablar sobre negocios, pedir un favor, ponerse en mi lado bueno.—Gentilmente me presionó hacia adelante y bajamos las escaleras.

Cato estaba esperando a los pies de éstas, su cabello marrón desordenado. Inclinó su cabeza hacia Peeta, luego me dio una sonrisa breve.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó, luego hizo una mueca, la parte posterior de sus orejas se volvieron rojas. Peeta rio. No conocía a ninguno de los hombres en la entrada, pero todos le dieron a Peeta guiños y anchas sonrisas. La vergüenza se arrastró por mi cuello. Sabía lo que estaban pensando, podía prácticamente sentirlos desvistiéndome con sus ojos. Me desplacé más cerca de Peeta y él enrolló sus dedos alrededor de mi cintura.—Finnick y el resto de tu familia están en el comedor.

—¿Observando las sábanas?

—Como si pudieran leerlas como hojas de té —confirmó Cato, luego me dio una mirada de disculpa. No parecía sospechar nada.

—Vamos —dijo Peeta, empujándome hacia las puertas dobles. Para el momento en que entramos al comedor, cada par de ojos estuvo sobre nosotros. Las mujeres de la familia estaban reunidas aun lado de la habitación, divididas en pequeños grupos, mientras los hombres estaban sentados alrededor de la larga mesa, que estaba repleta de Ciabatta, uvas, jamón, mortadela, queso, bandejas de fruta y biscotti.

Me di cuenta que realmente tenía hambre. Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo. Finnick se coló entre Peeta y yo, con un expreso en su mano.

—Te ves como la mierda —dijo Peeta.

Finnick asintió.—Mi décimo expreso y todavía no despierto. Anoche bebí mucho.

—Estabas más que ebrio —dijo Peeta—. Si no fueras mi hermano tendría que cortarte la lengua por algunas cosas que le dijiste a Katniss.

Finnick me sonrió.—Espero que Peeta no hiciera la mitad de las cosas que le sugerí.

No estaba segura de qué decir a eso. Finnick todavía me ponía nerviosa. Él intercambió una mirada con Peeta, quien deslizó su pulgar por mi espalda, haciéndome saltar.—Toda una obra de arte lo que nos presentas —dijo Finnick con un asentimiento hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación donde las sábanas estaban puestas sobre un tipo de perchero para una mejor visualizació tensé. ¿A qué se refería?Pero Peeta no pareció preocupado, en su lugar sacudió la cabeza.

Haytmich Mellark y mi padre estaban llamándonos para unirnos a ellos y podría haber sido descortés hacerlos esperar demasiado. Padre me sorprendió cuando llegamos a la mesa y me envolvió en sus brazos. Estaba sorprendida por esta abierta exhibición de cariño. Tomó mi nuca y susurró:—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Le di una sonrisa forzada cuando nos separamos. ¿Orgulloso por qué? ¿Por perder mi virginidad? ¿Por abrir mis piernas? Mellark puso una mano sobre mí y los hombros de Peeta, y nos dio a ambos una sonrisa.—Espero que podamos tener pequeños Mellark pronto.

Me las arreglé para no dejar ver mi sorpresa. ¿No había mencionado Peeta que estaba tomando anticonceptivos?

—Quiero divertirme con Katniss por un largo tiempo. Y con la Bratva cerca, no quiero tener niños de los qué preocuparme —dijo Peeta tensamente. No había palabras para describir lo aliviada que estaba con las palabras de Peeta. Realmente no estaba lista para niños. Ya tenía suficientes cambios sin añadir un bebé.

Su padre asintió.

—Sí,sí, por supuesto. Entendible.

Después, iniciaron una conversación sobre la Bratva y comenzó a ser bastante claro que estaba libre. Me deslicé del agarre de Peeta y caminé hacia las mujeres. Annie me atrapó a mitad del camino.

—Asqueroso —murmuró con un gesto hacia las sábanas.

—Lo sé. Miré alrededor, pero no pude ver a Tom ni a Prim.—¿Dónde están...?

—Escaleras arriba en su habitación con Plutarch. Madre no quería que estuvieran aquí para la revelación de las sábanas. —Se inclinó conspiradora—. Estoy tan feliz que finalmente estés aquí. Estas mujeres han estado compartiendo historias de sus sábanas ensangrentadas por horas. ¿Qué carajo está mal con la familia de Nueva York? Si escucho una palabra más sobre esto voy a darles un verdadero baño de sangre.

—Ahora que estoy aquí, dudo que estarán hablando de nada más que la sábana con sangre de allí —murmuré. Me di cuenta que había estado en lo correcto. Casi cada mujer sintió la necesidad de abrazarme y ofrecerme palabras de consejo que solo me hicieron sentir nerviosa. Mejorará. Algunas veces le toma un poco a una mujer para que sea cómodo. Y el mejor: Créeme, me tomó años disfrutarlo. Madre mantuvo su distancia. No estaba segura por qué. Madge no dijo nada cuando envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y sonrió, antes de alejarse y que otra mujer llegara.

Madre se paró con sus manos cruzadas frente a mí, la desaprobación estaba escrita en su rostro. Pero me alegró que no estuviera compartiendo historias de su noche de bodas con padre. Me detuve frente a ella y me envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Como mi padre, no era una persona muy cariñosa pero estaba feliz de su cercanía.—Desearía poder haberte protegido de todo esto —susurró antes de dejarme ir.

Hubo un destello de culpa en su rostro. Asentí. No la culpaba. ¿Qué podría haber hecho? Padre no le habría dejado escapar del trato.

—Peeta no puede parar de mirarte. Debes haber dejado una buena impresión en él —dijo en broma la madrastra de Peeta. Me di la vuelta hacia ella y sonreí con cortesía. Peeta probablemente sólo quería asegurarse que no dejara salir nuestro secreto por accidente.

Desde la esquina de mi ojo, vi la puerta del final abrirse y Prim se deslizó, seguida de Tom. Probablemente habían aprovechado la ida al baño de Plutarch para escaparse. Annie hizo una mueca cuando nuestro hermano se detuvo frente a mis sábanas. Me disculpé y caminé hacia ellos con Annie detrás de mí. Madre estaba envuelta en una conversación educada con la madrastra de Peeta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pequeño monstruo? —preguntó Annie, apretando los hombros de Tom.

—¿Por qué hay sangre en la sábana? —medio gritó—. ¿Alguien está muerto?

Annie se echó a reír mientras que Prim pareció sinceramente angustiada al ver las sábanas. Supuse que estalló su burbuja de los príncipes de cuento de hadas y hacer el amor bajo las estrellas. Los hombres de la mesa detrás de nosotras también se echaron a reír y la cara de Tom se arrugó con ira. Aunque solo tenía ocho años, tenía temperamento. Esperaba que se calmara pronto, o se metería en problemas una vez que fuera iniciado. Annie revolvió su cabello.

—¿Vas a ir a Nueva York con Peeta? —preguntó Tom de repente. Me mordí el labio.

—Sí.

—Pero quiero que vuelvas a casa con nosotros.

Parpadeó, tratando de ocultar mi angustia por escucharlo decir eso.

—Lo sé.

Prim apartó los ojos de las sábanas por un momento.—¿No irás de luna de miel?

—No ahora. Los rusos y los taiwaneses le están dando problemas a Peeta.

Tom asintió como si comprendiera, y tal vez lo hacía. Con cada año que pasaba él iba a aprendiendo más del mundo oscuro en que vivía.

—Deja de mirar las sábanas —dijo Annie en voz baja, pero Prim parecía demasiado atrapada con la vista. Su rostro se arrugó.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. —Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y la conduje fuera. Ella se sacudió en mi agarre.

—Aguanta —le pedí mientras medio corríamos fuera de la habitación, los ojos de todos siguiéndonos. Nos tropezamos en el pasillo—. ¿Dónde está el baño? —Esta mansión tenía demasiadas habitaciones.

Cato nos hizo una seña hacia el final del pasillo y abrió una puerta y volvió a cerrarla cuando estuvimos dentro. Sostuve el cabello de Prim a medida que vomitaba en el inodoro y luego la hice sentarse en el suelo. Le limpié la cara con una toalla húmeda y un poco de jabón.

—Todavía me siento extraña.

—Pon la cabeza entre tus rodillas. —Me puse de cuclillas frentea ella—. ¿Cuál es el problema? Ella se encogió de hombros.—Te conseguiré un poco de té. —Me enderecé.

—No dejes que Cato me vea así.

—Cato no... —Mi voz se apagó. Prim, obviamente, estaba enamorada de él. Era inútil, pero al menos podía permitirle esa pequeña fantasía, cuando la vista de las sábanas ya la había angustiado tanto.—Lo mantendré afuera —le prometí en su lugar y salí del cuarto de baño.

Cato y Peeta esperaban frente a él.—¿Tu hermana está bien? —preguntó Peeta. ¿Estaba realmente preocupado, o solo era educado?

—Las sábanas la hicieron marearse.

La expresión de Cato se oscureció.

—No deberían permitir a chicas jóvenes presenciar algo así. Solo las asustara. —Miró a Peeta como conteniendose. Pero Peeta hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

—Tienes razón.

—Prim necesita un poco de té.

—Puedo conseguirlo y quedarme con ella para que así puedas regresar con tus invitados —sugirió Cato.

Sonreí.—Eso sería agradable, pero Prim no quiere que la veas.

Cato frunció el ceño.—¿Me tiene miedo?

—Suenas como si eso no fuera posible —dije con una risa—. Eres un soldado de la mafia. ¿Por qué no habría de temerse? —Decidí no jugar más con él y bajé la voz—. Pero no es eso. Prim tiene un tremendo flechazo contigo y no quiere que la veas de esa manera. —Eso, y yo no quería a ninguno de los hombres de Peeta a solas con Prim hasta que los conozca mejor.

Peeta sonrió. —Cato, todavía lo tienes. Capturando los corazones de niñas de catorce años a diestra y siniestra. —Luego volvió su atención hacia mí—. Pero tenemos que volver. Las mujeres estarán mortalmente ofendidas si no les das toda tu atención.

—Me haré cargo de Prim —dijo Annie, apareciendo en el pasillo con í.

—Gracias —le dije a medida que rozaba su mano al pasar. Para cuando estuve de vuelta en el comedor, las mujeres acudieron a mi alrededor, tratando de extraer más información de mí. Fingí estar demasiado avergonzada para hablar de ello, lo cual habría sido verdad, y solo les di respuestas vagas. Los invitados con el tiempo comenzaron a irse, y supe que pronto sería el momento de despedirme de mi familia y marchar a mi nueva vida.

Tom apretó su cara contra mis costillas casi dolorosamente y acaricié su cabello, sintiéndolo temblar. Padre observaba con un ceño fruncido de desaprobación. Él pensaba que Tom era demasiado mayor para mostrar emociones como esas, como si un niño no pudiera estar triste. Tendrían que salir para el aeropuerto pronto. Padre necesitaba regresar a Chicago para hacer negocios como de costumbre. Me hubiera gustado que pudieran haberse quedado más tiempo, pero Peeta y yo también saldríamos para Nueva York hoy mismo.

Tom sorbió, luego se echó hacia atrás, mirando hacia mí. Las lágrimas escocían mis ojos pero las contuve. Si empezaba a llorar ahora, las cosas solo podían ser más difíciles para todos, especialmente para Annie y Prim. Ambas se cernían a un par de pasos por detrás de Tom, esperando su turno para despedirse. Padre ya estaba junto al Mercedes negro de alquiler, impaciente por salir.

—Te veré de nuevo pronto —prometí, pero no estaba segura de cuán pronto sería eso. ¿Navidad? Eso estaba todavía a cuatro meses de distancia. El pensamiento se estableció como una pesada piedra en la boca de mi estómago.

—¿Cuándo? —Tom sobresalió su labio inferior.

—Pronto.

—No tenemos una eternidad. El avión se irá sin nosotros —dijo padre bruscamente—. Ven aquí, Tom.

Con una última mirada de anhelo hacia mí, Tom arrastró los pies hacia padre que de inmediato comenzó a regañarlo. Mi corazón se sintió tan pesado que no estaba segura de cómo podía mantenerse en mi pecho sin aplastar mis costillas. Peeta se detuvo detrás del Mercedes en su Aston Martin Vanquish gris acero y salió, pero mi atención se centró en Prim que echó sus brazos alrededor de mí y después de un momento Annie se unió al abrazo.

Mis hermanas, mis mejores amigas, mis confidentes, mi mundo. Ya no pude contener las lágrimas. No quería dejarlas ir. Quería llevarlas conmigo a Nueva York. Podrían vivir en nuestro apartamento, o incluso conseguir uno propio. Al menos, entonces tendría a alguien a quien amar y que me amara de regreso.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho —susurró Prim entre hipos y sollozos. Annie no dijo nada. Solo apretó su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y lloró.

Annie, que casi nunca lloraba. Mi fuerte, impulsiva Annie. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo nos mantuvimos una sobre la otra, y no me importaba quién veía esta muestra abierta de debilidad. Que todos vean lo que significaba el amor verdadero. La mayoría de ellos nunca lo experimentarian.

—Tenemos que irnos —gritó padre. Y la grava crujió. Levanté la cara. Madre se acercó a nosotras, brevemente tocó mi mejilla y luego tomó el brazo de Prim y la llevó lejos de mí. Otra parte de mí siendo alejada. Annie no aflojó su agarre de hierro sobre mí.—¡Annie! —La voz padre fue como un látigo.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos rojos, sus pecas destacándose aún más. Trabamos miradas y por un momento ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

—Llámame todos los días. Todos los días —dijo Annie con fuerza—. Júralo.

—Lo juro —me atraganté.

—¡Annie, por el amor de Cristo! ¿Tengo que ir por ti?

Se apartó de mí poco a poco, luego se dio la vuelta y prácticamente huyó hacia el auto. Caminé unos pasos detrás de ellos cuando su auto pasó por el largo camino de entrada. Ninguna de mis hermanas se dio la vuelta. Me sentí aliviada cuando finalmente giraron una esquina y se hubieron ido. Lloré por mí misma por un tiempo y nadie me interrumpió. Sabía que no estaba sola. Al menos, no en el sentido fí finalmente me di la vuelta, Peeta y Finnick estaban de pie a unos pasos detrás de mí. Peeta me veía con una mirada que no tuve la energía para leer. Probablemente pensaba que era patética y débil.

Esta era la segunda vez que había llorado delante de él. Pero hoy dolía peor. Bajó los escalones, mientras Finnick se quedaba atrás.

—Irte de Chicago no es el fin del mundo —dijo Peeta con calma.Él no podía comprender.

—Bien podría serlo. Nunca he estado separada de mis hermanas y hermano. Ellos eran mi mundo entero.

Peeta no dijo nada. Hizo un gesto hacia su auto.

—Debemos irnos. Tengo una reunión esta noche. —Asentí. Nada me retenía aquí. Todo el mundo que me importaba se había ido.

—Estaré detrás de ti —dijo Finnick, y entonces se dirigió a una hundí en los asientos de cuero de color gris oscuro del Aston Martin. Peeta cerró la puerta, rodeó el capó y se instaló detrás del volante.

—¿Ningún guardaespaldas? —pregunté con voz apagada.

—No necesito guardaespaldas. Cato es para ti. Y este auto no tiene exactamente espacio para pasajeros adicionales. —Encendió el motor, el profundo estruendo llenando el interior.

Enfrenté la ventana mientras nos apartábamos de la mansión Mellark. Se sentía irreal que mi vida pudiera cambiar tan drásticamente debido a una boda. Pero lo hizo, y cambiaría aún más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reitero la historia le pertenece a la escritora Cora Reilly**.


End file.
